Trunks and Pan: A Loving Couple 2
by trunks-pan4life
Summary: The sequel to Trunks and Pan: A Loving Couple! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Trunks and Pan: A Loving Couple 2

~Capsule Corp~

"Hurry up already Vegeta!" yelled Bulma from across the hall. "Stop nagging at me women! I'm going!" Vegeta stepped outside in a tuxedo. Bulma smiled dreamily at her husband. "Quit starring. Is Trunks ready or what?" Bulma nodded. "They're all in the living room waiting for us." the two walked to all the men that were sitting on the couch.

Gohan was next to Goten. Trunks was next to Goten as well. Majuub was next to Trunks, and Hercule sat next to Majuub. They all stood up and headed for the car once Vegeta told them to. As everyone was about to enter, Bulma yelled out, "Are you guys insane?! We're late! JUST FLY!" everyone tried to mute her out but failed. Then they flew towards the building. Vegeta carried Bulma.

~Trunks's house~

"Come on guys we're late." shouted Bulla to all the women. "We know Bulla. We just need to finish putting on Pan's make up." said Videl. Once they finished, the girls took off into the air. Well Chichi was carried by Videl.

~Church~

The church was beautiful! All the glass pictures were newly refurbished, and the seats were decorated in a nice fashion as always. When the two came to pick out a church, they knew this was the one. It fit all their family and friends, and the best part was that no paparazzi could get in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded. They opened the doors and there stood Pan with her father by her side. She was in the most gorgeous wedding gown the world has ever seen. Trunks saw her and was finding it hard to breath. He watched as Gohan brought the love of his life to her. *I can't believe I'm marrying her! I never actually thought this would happen. Thank Kami she's all mine!* he thought as he smiled at her arrival. *This is it! I finally found the man of my dreams! Thank Kami he's all mine!* she thought when she stood next to him.

The wedding music finally stopped and the crowd grew silent. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this man and this woman in Holy matrimony." The pastor began. Trunks and Pan were smiling at each other. Their happiness showing. Finally, ""By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Trunks turned to Pan. He lifted her veil and looked at her raven black eyes. He knew then she was the one. Pan looked up at Trunks. No longer will she be able to let him go. Trunks smiled warmly at her. Pan did the same. Trunks leaned in towards her, and gave her the most loving kiss anyone can give. Pan kissed back as she threw her arms over him. The crowd went wild and cheered for the newlywed couple. Trunks broke their kiss, but he heard a light whimper. "Did I just hear you whimper?" he teased. Pan blushed. "No you idiot." She said as they both walked outside the church doors.

~Capsule Corp~

They decided to have their huge party at Capsule Corp since it was big enough. Pan and the other girls organized everything into perfection. As the two began to eat, people would come by from time to time to congratulate them. One man came, "Hey Pan!" he greeted cheerfully. Trunks got a bit jealous, so he grabbed Pan by the waist, making her uncomfortable. "Hey Jiro, how you been?" she asked, trying to scoot over. "I've been great! Unfortunately, I didn't know you were getting married, so I wouldn't have asked you on that date."

Trunks was getting angrier by the second. Something didn't seem right about this guy. He knew that this Jiro guy wanted his Pan. "Oh my Kami, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Jiro." She apologized. "I wasn't engaged just yet until a few months ago." Jiro smiled. "Don't worry about it, Panny!" Trunks glared at the guy before them. He then stood up and walked away before he killed the guy. Pan knew his situation, so she decided to go check up on him. "Please excuse me Jiro." Jiro kept smiling. "It's ok Pan, I have to go anyway. Good luck on the honeymoon!" he winked, which made Pan blush, and left the party.

Pan ignored the comment and went inside to find Trunks sitting on his used-to-be bed. "Are you ok Trunks?" she asked, hoping to not piss him off. Trunks glared at her. Pan was surprised. This brought back memories when they went on their _friends only _date. She then smiled at the memory, which grabbed Trunks's attention. "You know I how much it hurts to be furious with you?" he asked starring at the floor. Pan stayed silent. "It hurts so much and, yet, you send me memories of me being mad at you." Pan became wide eyed. She had forgotten to cut off her telepathy bond.

"I'm sorry…" Trunks stood up. "Don't be. I just wanted to let you know that your friend Jiro is planning something." he said calmly as he looked out the window. "What?" Trunks looked at Pan. "How did you two meet?" Pan shrugged. "I was sleeping at the park and when I woke up he was there saying hi to me." She explained. "Was it the morning Goten caught us hugging?" Pan nodded yes. "How nice, you two got along so well." He started. Pan stepped forward next to Trunks. "What do you mean by that?" Pan asked, trying to hide the feeling of disbelief. "He's one of the guys that stole some design sheets from one of the research labs."

Pan couldn't believe it! She befriended an enemy. Trunks shook his head. "Let's not worry about that right now. It's our wedding for crying out loud! You're supposed to be having _fun with me_." He smirked at her as he spoke his last sentence before Pan kissed him on the cheek. "You kissed the wrong area."

Pan put her arms on her hips. "Why would I kiss you right now?"

"That's cause you love me." He responded with a childish grin on his face. "Whatever you say Trunks." was her last words as she walked out of his room and went back outside. Trunks followed. When they stepped outside everyone cheered. Both of them stayed frozen. "Couldn't you guys wait until you left to start your honeymoon?" teased Goten. Trunks gave Goten a friendly death glare. Goten then turned his attention to Bulla who was wearing a strapless red dress. Pan noticed, so she decided to get back at him for making everyone think they were having sex. ~Hey Trunks, let's pull one on the two ok~ Trunks smiled. "Hey Goten, when are you going to propose to Bulla? I'm sure she'll say yes, or better yet, my dad will." He shouted making Goten blush and smack his head.

He then looked towards Bulla and she only smiled at him. He then turned to Vegeta, but received a small nod that surprised everyone.

Trunks and Pan were about to open their gifts, so they both sat down on one of the tables. "First one is from mom." stated Pan. She opened it and it was a new training GI. "Thanks Mom, I love it!" she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and hug then it was Trunks's turn. "Ok this one's from…" he looked for a name tag but found none. "No name hmmm…" he opened the box and immediately handed it to Pan. "What's wrong?" she asked. Trunks looked to the floor and shook his head, blushing. Pan looked what was inside the box and started to laugh. "Stop laughing! Where did you get that?" Pan kept laughing. "It was when you told me to get some new clothes." She said between laughs. Trunks groaned and smacked himself on the forehead.

Everyone laughed as they found out what the gift was. Pan then padded Trunks on the back. She then leaned in and whispered seductively, "Don't worry; I'll go gentle on you." Trunks blushed and covered his face with his hands. Pan laughed and opened her other gifts. "Awww it's beautiful! Thanks Bulla!" it was a gold necklace that came with a matching bracelet and earrings. Trunks opened his gift from Goten. It turned out to be a capsule. Trunks pressed the button and threw it at the ground. Smoke filled the area and out came two game systems.

Trunks out a smile on, "Thanks Dude, I've been planning on getting these two." Goten laughed at the way his best friend was acting.

After opening all their presents, the two were finally going to go on their badly needed honeymoon. As soon as they were about to leave, Bulma stopped them. "Hold up you two! Your father wanted me to give this to you for him." Trunks smiled and opened it. It was a letter-like note. He began reading it in his head.

_My son,_

_I am very proud of you for finding your mate. You are very lucky to have Pan, for she is a very strong and intelligent girl. You will never find someone as special as her so make it last. I've never told you this but…I love you, my son._

_Your father, _

_Vegeta_

Trunks smiled and so did the two women. "Your father loves you Trunks, no matter what. Never forget that." Bulma gave Trunks a final kiss on the cheek and left them be. Pan took Trunks's hand in hers and smiled warmly at him. "Ready?" she asked. Trunks didn't reply. He just kissed her and began driving to their honeymoon home. Pan tossed the bouquet of roses. All the single girls went for the flowers. The bouquet landed on Goten. Goten looked down at them and looked at Bulla. He smiled and she walked to him.

Goten stood up, then bended down on one knee. "Bulla Briefs, will you marry me?" he asked her, handing her the roses. Bulla began to tear up and kissed Goten on the lips. "Yes Goten, I will marry you!" everyone cheered, and so did Trunks and Pan. The two drove off.

~The Driveway~

The trip took a while, so Pan decided to sleep while they got there. Trunks kept driving at a smooth pace. Every now and then, he would watch his beautiful Pan sleep soundly. Her hair was being a bit messed up, due to the wind, but that only made her much more beautiful. Trunks smiled as he gained his attention back at the road. As it turned dark, Trunks looked up at the sky. It was very close to a full moon, so Trunks hoped Pan wouldn't notice.

The house was finally at view, and Trunks didn't want Pan to wake up just yet, so he parked just a couple of miles away from the house. He stepped outside and lay on top of the car's hood. He watched the stars and then the moon. The moon that was destroyed by Piccolo was brought back by the Dragon Balls when the teens went to search for them. He smiled at the memory. All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw a figure coming at him at super speed. Trunks acted quickly and got into a battle stance.

The figure stopped. He began walking towards him. Trunks looked back at Pan, and he found her sleeping. He turned back around to the man that was now in front of him. Trunks became wide eyed for he knew who it was. His shocked face turned into anger as the guy smirked at him. "What do you want?" Trunks asked. The guy kept smirking at him. The guy looked at Pan. Trunks took notice of this and quickly powered up to Super Saiyan. "Hell No!"

YAY! I finished the first chapter to the sequel! POST YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY everyone! YAY chapter 2 is up! Sorry it took so long though. *Smacks self-upside the head* ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!

As he turned Super Saiyan, the man before him kept smiling evilly. Trunks waited for him to make the first move, but was surprised when he sat on the floor. "Please, I don't wanna ruin your honeymoon. I just want to make an agreement." Trunks powered down and lay back on the car hood. "I'm listening." He stated with anger in his eyes. "If you hand over Capsule Corp to me, then I will leave you and Pan alone for good, deal?" Trunks became wide-eyed. "As if." He replied walking back to the car. The man stood up, and Trunks quickly took a battle stance. He hated this man. "Easy there Trunks. You wouldn't want Pan to wake up and ruin your big chance with her?" Trunks stayed silent and looked over at Pan. "It will be a shame if she found out."

Trunks got a bit worried. "I've told her everything, Zack." He lied. Zack laughed. "Yeah right, you're such a terrible liar." Trunks scowled at him, and then heard a light noise coming from Pan. Trunks looked at her then at Zack. "Please," he begged. Zack smirked. "Give me Capsule Corp or give me that slut you have there." Trunks eyes flashed green and his hair was glowing once again. Pan woke up to a sudden energy change and looked up at her husband.

"Trunks what are you?" she stopped once she saw Zack flying a few feet away, hitting a pole on the way. Pan got out of the car and walked up to Zack once he returned. "Why are you here?" she asked ready to wipe him off this universe. Zack smiled at her. "You look beautiful as ever, _Panny_." Trunks was hit with anger. Pan glared at him and watched him. "F*** you Zack!" she yelled punching him across the face, making him go a few feet away. He got up like it was nothing.

"Come on now Pan. I know you have feelings for me. Why not leave this buffoon and stay with me? We can have that thrill you've always liked." Pan kept glaring at him. Pan walked up to Trunks.

~You know I hate cussing but… kick his ass~ she told him through their bond. Trunks smirked and walked towards Zack. He looked at him with an evil smile and green eyes that meant no mercy. Pan got in the car and watched him. As soon as Trunks made a move to punch him, Zack disappeared. He then saw a note on the ground.

_You got lucky Trunks, but I will take over Capsule Corp. and your sexy soon to be ex-wife._

Trunks crumbled the paper in his hands and threw it in the air, blasting it into pieces. Pan gave Trunks a worried look as he got into the car. He gave a deep sigh as he powered down. Trunks sat there in deep thought. He stared blankly at the steering wheel. Pan reached for his hand and smiled warmly at him. Trunks accepted her hand, but he didn't look at her. Pan's smile turned upside down. She let go of his hand and got out of the car. Trunks didn't even notice as Pan opened his car door. He looked at her questioningly. Pan put her hands on her hips. Trunks knew he was in for it once she put her mad face on.

He waited for her to scold him like a little child, but was shocked. "Trunks I know what just happened got you really pissed off, but I hope you remember that we still have a honeymoon to attend." She said grabbing him from his arm and dragging him out of the car. Trunks smiled. "I guess you're right."

Trunks leaned in for a passionate kiss when Pan cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?" he asked. Pan smirked at him. "Not here you idiot." She told him while pushing him off her. Trunks kept leaning in, trying to steal a kiss from her. "Trunks stop!" Trunks smiled and kept trying to get a kiss. "Just one?" he pleaded seductively in her ear. Pan shivered causing Trunks to laugh. "Fine, I'll wait, but you have to promise me that there will be no distractions this week. You've been avoiding me since our first night."

Pan laughed lightly and pushed him off her. "I promise." Trunks was about to get in the driver's seat until Pan stopped him. "I'm driving." She declared, sitting down. Trunks smiled to himself and sat in the passenger's side. As Pan drove them, Trunks kept looking at her lovingly. Pan saw this and blushed. "Could you stop? I'm trying to drive here." Trunks ignored her and placed his hand on her leg. He rubbed the fabric and squeezed gently on her upper thigh. Pan smacked his hand away from her. "Pervert!"

Trunks chuckled. He then placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Trunks you baka, we're going to crash if you keep acting like this." Trunks let her go. Pan pulled up to the house where the night sky gave it its beauty. Pan stepped out of the car and took in everything. Before Pan could comment on anything, she was swooped off her feet by the love of her life. She giggled as he reached for her lips. She moved her head to the side.

"Come on, please Panny." He begged. His heart was pounding for her. He wanted to enjoy his time with his Pan before anything else interrupted them. Pan gave him a peck on the cheek. He starred at her. "I told you no." Trunks pouted and carried her and their stuff inside their honeymoon home bridal style. As Trunks opened the door, he placed their luggage and gifts near the kitchen table. He kept Pan in his arms, walking towards the couch. He sat down, placing Pan on his lap. She sat there waiting for him to make the first move.

"Pan?" he began. Pan gave him her full attention like he always does. "Do you truly love me?" he asked with doubt in his voice. Pan hit him on the chest playfully. "How can you ask me that Trunks? You know I love you with all my heart!" Trunks smiled but was not fully convinced. "Then if I were to tell you something, something that I've kept from everyone, will you still be with me?" he asked. You can see the love for her. "Of course!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a tight embrace.

After Pan let go, Trunks rubbed her upper thigh making her moan. Pan knew he would try this, so she got up from his lap. "You're not changing the subject Trunks, out with it." She commanded. Trunks looked at her, begging in his mind that she would let this go for now. ~Now Trunks~ she sent him. Trunks kept starring at her. "Pan, I…" there was a loud explosion. Trunks quickly got up and looked outside. He saw that his car had blown up!

He ran towards Pan and picked her up. "Trunks what's going on?" she asked. Trunks grabbed one of the capsules and took her to one of the rooms. "Here put this on now!" he demanded not answering her question. Pan did what she was told and pressed open the capsule to find her new training GI come out. Pan looked into Trunks's eyes with concern.

"Hurry Pan! I don't think we have that much time!" Pan quickly undid her dress and put on her training GI. Once she finished, she let her hair fall and put it up into a tight pony tail. When Trunks turned around to see if she was finished changing, he was out of breath. He eyed her up and down, making it noticeable for Pan to see. She looked amazing in her new training GI. She had on a short sleeved navy blue shirt that was under an orange robe like fabric. The orange fabric was opened but was securely held by a navy blue belt. She had on a pair of yellow orange pants, like Goku's, and navy blue boots with her old fingerless gloves. It was an outstanding view, and he would have to make sure she wears it again someday. (It's basically my profile pic)

Pan blushed and smiled. Trunks shook his head in order to snap himself awake. He watched Pan walk up to him. He was finding it hard to breathe. "You can stop drooling Trunks." she said sweetly, causing him to wake up. "You look…. You look…" Pan giggled lightly. "I get it Trunks, now tell me what's going on?" Trunks ignored her question again and stepped out of the room. Pan got annoyed. She grabbed Trunks's arm and he looked at her. "It's Zack." He stated bluntly, but she felt the anger boiling up inside of him.

"You sure?" Trunks nodded. "Positive except," he stopped. "Except what Trunks?" Trunks took a deep breath. "except he brought his friends along." Pan got worried. She knew he would immediately beat up whoever endangered them. "Pan, can I ask for a favor?" Pan nodded in agreement. "Don't' get pissed, but ….. I need you to go outside and distract whoever's there." Pan agreed and began walking to the front door, but was stopped by a pair of hands on her waist. She looked up and saw Trunks reaching for her lips. She didn't have time to stop him as he pressed his lips against hers. He kept kissing her that he began to have tears in his eyes. Pan then knew why. He was afraid, afraid of losing her. "Don't worry Trunks, I'll be fine." She reassured, breaking the kiss. Trunks smiled at her.

"I'll distract them while you do whatever it is you're going to do." Pan slipped away from Trunks's hold and opened the door. Trunks watched her close it right behind her.

As Pan closed the door behind her, she looked up and saw three men standing near the blown up car. One was sitting on it, and the other two were standing, leaning against it. Pan stayed calm. She recognized all of them. It was the man that tried to rape her, Zack, and Jiro! Pan couldn't believe she was tricked into thinking he was a worthy man. Zack stepped up to her. "Hey babe, how ya been?" he asked reaching for a kiss. Pan immediately slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark.

"Someone missed me." He smirked. He backed away and allowed Jiro to speak. "Where Trunks?" he asked. Pan glared at him. "He left." She responded rudely. "How ashamed, well at least you have me." He smirked and walked smoothly to her. Pan tried to lay a punch on him, but he caught her hand. Pan's eyes became wide and she tried to knee him in the stomach. Once again, he stopped her attack. "How did you?" Jiro cut her off by laughing, as well as the others. "We're not from here you know." The masculine man spoke showing his true voice. Pan looked at him. Jiro let go of her and had her sit on the porch. "I don't believe I gave you my name. It's Rick." Pan gave him a disgusted look. Rick grabbed her arms and tried to force a kiss on her, but Pan quickly kneed him in the groin.

Zack laughed. "She's troublesome Rick. I thought I told you that." Rick groaned in Pain. Just then, Zack disappeared. Pan looked around and saw him in the air. By the looks of it, he was getting turned into mincemeat by a fellow half-Saiyan. Pan smirked and elbowed Jiro, causing him to lose air. She grabbed Rick and tossed him at Jiro, but he dodged him and went flying at her. Pan fazed away and slammed Jiro to the ground. Jiro stood up as if nothing happened. Pan was amazed he can stand the blow.

He took a battle stance, and so did Pan. They eyed each other, looking for any weak points. Jiro all of a sudden smirked.

Once Trunks picked up Zack, he started blasting him. Zack dodged all of them. He then attacked Trunks from behind causing him to fall. He stopped himself from smashing into the ground and turned Super Saiyan 2. Zack smirked. Trunks looked at him with rage. "Why don't you give up Trunks? You know, if you don't stop now, we'll tell Pan the truth." Trunks got worried. Pan couldn't find out. He yelled as he sent himself flying towards Zack, punching and kicking him. Zack couldn't manage to block any attacks. His only option was to teleport himself, but then he would lose a tremendous amount of energy.

He saw an opening and took it. Trunks was sent flying, but stopped himself once again. "Why can't you drop it?" he yelled. Zack laughed evilly. "You see Pan over there?" he pointed to where Pan and Jiro were fighting. Trunks saw Pan in a raged battle. He wanted to go over there and beat the heck out of that guy. He then noticed Rick wasn't there. "She's mine and I don't want you to be with her. She's my mate!" It was Trunks's turn to laugh. Zack looked confused.

"You're in for a surprise." He warned before disappearing next to Jiro. Jiro turned around only to be smashed into a wall. "Trunks!" Pan hugged him. Trunks hugged back and looked over at Zack's coming form. "Pan, he might threaten you. No matter what he says, don't trust him. Got it?" Pan nodded with determination. As Zack landed, he saw Jiro aching in pain. "Pathetic." He said referring to Jiro.

"Hey Pan!" he called over. Pan looked at him, and then sensed Trunks's emotions. They turned from anger to worriedness and fear. Pan didn't understand why. He cut her out of their bond. "I'm going to give you a choice. Is that ok?" he asked. "Let me hear it." Zack walked closer to them. Pan stepped forward. She was now in the middle of two men.

"Trunks hasn't told you this, but …" Pan looked over at a concerned Trunks. She turned back to Zack. He walked next to Pan and whispered into her ear. Pan stayed silent. She turned around and saw Trunks on the verge of tears. She stayed in her place. "Is it true?" both men were surprised at her calmness. She walked over to Trunks. "I trusted you. Why did you do it?" Trunks saw the pain in his wife. What exactly did Zack tell her? Pan was now holding in her tears. Trunks was speechless. It was too painful for him. He moved away from Pan and walked over to Zack who was smiling. *Why did he have to ruin everything! He better tell me what he said or I will force him to!* He glared at him. Pan watched Trunks stare at Zack. *Why? Why did this have to happen? We were finally together!* Pan began to cry. Trunks felt this through their bond and punched Zack in the face. "What did you tell her!?" he demanded. Trunks saw Zack walking back. "Pan, what did he say?" He begged dropping to his knees like Pan. Pan shook her head. She didn't want to hear him. "Pan, listen to me when I tell you that…" Pan smacked him across the face leaving him shocked.

Soooo what did Zack tell poor Pan? Will Trunks beat the heck out of Zack? And where's Rick? Who knows? Please read and review! Thank you very much and sorry if it was a lame ending for this chapter. I had a little writers block and this was the only time I had to work on it so I had to take advantage. See YA!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here's chapter 3! Oh and yes, Trunks still has his tux on. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!

"Pan, what did he say?" He begged dropping to his knees like Pan. Pan shook her head. She didn't want to hear him. "Pan, listen to me when I tell you that…" Pan smacked him across the face leaving him shocked. When Trunks felt the blow to his face, he felt betrayal. He turned his head back to Pan and found her smiling with tears in her eyes. He was confused at first, but he knew why when she winked at him. Trunks found himself smiling and nodded.

Zack believed this was his chance on winning Pan and Capsule Corp. *I'll make Pan come with me again, and Trunks will be too depressed that he'll have to lend the company to his soon to be ex wife.* Zack smirked and walked where Pan and Trunks were. Once Zack placed his hand on Pan's shoulder, Trunks felt the pure anger inside of him. He tried to quickly warn Pan, but she cut him out.

"Pan, come with me and be happy, or live with this lying cheat?" Pan stood up and stared at both of them. After a few seconds, she looked at Trunks. "I hate! You lied to me about being with me, and you cheated on me over and over with sluts at work! Good Bye Trunks, I'm going with Zack!" she yelled. Trunks felt his heart shatter. *So that's what he told her. He must've lied.* he wondered. Pan couldn't sense his emotions. He must have blocked their bond. "Let's go Pan." Zack motioned towards the coming car that was being driven by Rick.

Pan looked at Jiro. "What about him?" Zack waved him off. "He was just a decoy to distract you." Pan hesitated but got in the car followed by Zack. She looked out the window and saw Trunks nod his head. Pan waited for them to be at least a 100 feet away from their home before blasting the front windshield. She elbowed Zack's face and Rick lost control of the wheel. Pan flew out the window and landed on a light post. She sat down with her knee up to her chest and another hanging. She watched the two men crash into a nearby tree. After an hour, the cops came. Pan hopped down before she was spotted, but was caught by someone. She looked up and saw Trunks. He looked angry and worried, so she got off.

They didn't speak until an officer came. "Are you two ok?" They both nodded. "OK, good, now can you identify who these crooks are?" Trunks stepped up and said, "Yes, the big one is Rick and the other is Zack. There was another one, but he got away." Pan looked at him with worry. ~He got away~ he didn't respond which made her feel uncomfortable. The officer left and took the two away. "Are you?" she was cut off by Trunks retreating form. *Some honeymoon.* she thought. Trunks noticed she wasn't following, so he stopped. ~You know I still love you~ apparently, she didn't hear him. "Pan, I'm not mad." He was stopped by two arms going around his waist. He looked to see Pan who was mumbling something. "What is it?" Pan kept sobbing. "This is my entire fault!" Trunks kneeled down to eye level with her. "No it's not," "Yes it is! I'm the one who let Rick off the hook! I befriended a criminal who stole blueprints to who knows what, and I left Zack because he was a sex craving idiot!"

Trunks tried to sooth her. "That wasn't your fault Panny. You were doing the right thing." Pan hugged tighter, which made Trunks fall back on the concrete. Pan was now in-between Trunks's legs. Pan lay on Trunks's chest while he rubbed her back slowly. He smiled. "Hey Pan?" She looked up at him only to see a smile on his face. "Yes Trunks?"

"Isn't this how we ended up last time?" he winked causing Pan to blush a boiling red. "Trunks, you pervert! And no, you were on top." After saying that, Trunks rolled them over. "Ok, how about now?" Pan pushed him off laughing and ran through the grass. Trunks chased her around until she ran inside their temporary home. This made him smirk.

Once Pan noticed he wasn't chasing her anymore, she got worried. She walked around the house, looking for a place to sleep in. She saw an open door and walked in. The room was huge, and had a queen size bed in the edge of the room. She looked around, and decided to change real fast before Trunks came back. She heard a door screech, so she put on her coat and walked out of the room.

When she turned around, she saw Trunks there, leaning against the hallway wall in a Vegeta-like position. He turned to look at her and smirked. "Where are you going?" he asked. Pan got scared. She was still worried he was mad at her. He walked closer which made Pan panicked and walked backwards till she was at a dead end. Trunks kept smirking and blocked her path by placing his hands on her waist. Trunks rubbed her sides gently as he leaned in for a long wanting kiss. Pan held back at first. Their lips were centimeters away, and they could feel theirs breaths on each other.

Trunks and Pan slowly close their eyes as Trunks pressed his warm lips on Pan's. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Trunks lifted her up carefully, making Pan wrap her legs around Trunks's waist. He held onto her back and rubbed her right thigh earning a light moan from his mate. Trunks, being impatient, carried Pan to their new bedroom. Never breaking the passionate kiss, he locked the door and lay Pan on the mattress. Pan finally broke their make out session for air and gasped, "I love you Trunks" he smiled and placed kisses on her neck. He then whispered in her ear. "I love you more." Pan tried to hold in her moans, but failed. "Wanna bet?" she gasped. Trunks smiled once more and rubbed Pan's leg to her coat opening.

(LEMON! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

When he pulled her coat open, he blushed deeply. Pan was wearing a very short, red laced dress that was see-through. You can see her red bra and panties. Pan smirked while Trunks kept blushing. She lifted herself by Trunks's neck and whispered in his ear seductively. "I love _you more_." Trunks kissed her till she was back on the pillow. He kissed his way down Pan's neck and stopped. He noticed her bite mark was fading. *I thought that was impossible* He was snapped out of his thoughts when Pan got impatient and took off Trunks's black coat. She threw it to the ground. They kissed passionately again. She began to unbutton his white long sleeve, but Trunks helped her by pulling it off causing a few buttons to rip. "Stop ripping everything!" Trunks laughed as he threw his shirt randomly. Trunks rubbed Pan's left leg again as he pulled down her nightgown. Pan felt the sudden cool air. Pan unzipped his black pants and Trunks kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. They were both in their underclothing, kissing once more. Trunks tried to slip his tongue in, but Pan wouldn't budge. He broke the kiss. "Sorry, I don't like" Trunks quickly cut her off by placing another kiss on her lips with his tongue inside. Pan let it go and pulled Trunks closer by grabbing his soft lavender hair. She messed with it as he bit her bra off, causing it to split in two. Pan moaned loudly when he sucked on her left breast and massaged the other with his right. She yelled out his name and pulled him closer. Once satisfied, he moved to the other. He loved teasing her. Pan felt like she was in Heaven by her lover's actions.

After erecting that one, he kissed Pan's lips again. Pan kissed back and slowly moved her hands on Trunks's bare chest, marking every muscle he had. He moved his hands up and down her sides, moaning at her touch. She reached his boxers and tried to slip her hands around his erect groin, but Trunks grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out. He gave her a warning look. "Like I said before, I'll go gentle on you." Trunks shivered, but didn't give in. Instead, he pulled down Pan's panties. Pan closed her legs rapidly. "What's wrong?" he asked laughing. "No." she commanded. "Don't worry, I'll go gentle on you." Before she could answer, Trunks reopened her legs and started sucking in her. Pan moaned and yelled out. She had trouble breathing and loved this new feeling. Trunks kept licking and sucking inside her with his tongue.

She was about to reach her climax, so Trunks pulled away. Pan tried to catch her breath and looked at him. "Why …. Why did …. You stop?" Trunks chuckled. "Remember our first night?" he winked, and Pan groaned. Trunks kissed her deeply, positioning himself between her legs. ~You ready~ he asked through their bond. Pan was glad to hear his voice again and smiled. Trunks slowly slipped inside of Pan, causing her to wince in pain. "Why does it still hurt?" Trunks tried to move in her more to make the pain go away. "Am I really that big?" he joked earning a punch to the arm.

After Trunks kept thrusting in slowly, Pan's pain was replaced by sweet pleasure. She moaned softly and breathed in heavily. Trunks was also having trouble controlling his moans and yelled out Pan's name. He pumped into her faster and deeper making both of them go insane. Pan held onto Trunks's back, leaving scratches. Trunks winced a bit and went slower to punish her. Pan screamed at the feeling and kept up to pace with her lover. Trunks rubbed her sides and planted kisses all over her body. He kept going until he was about to reach his climax. Pan felt it coming and so did he. Trunks quickened his pace. Pan could hear his moaning and shouted his name when her climax hit her like there was no tomorrow. Her walls clenched at his hardened groin. He soon hit his own climax and moaned in pleasure.

Trunks bit Pan's neck again causing her to scream in pleasure. She did the same, earning the same results.

Trunks collapsed on her, and Pan tried to gently push him off. Trunks moved and grabbed Pan. He pulled her closer, so they were on their sides, hugging each other in the process. Pan pulled the covers above them. Trunks placed kisses on her forehead, making her get sleepy. "Why did you bite me again?" she breathed out. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I just want to be with you right now." he kissed her passionately before drifting off to sleep. Pan did the same and hugged him closer. The two fell asleep together in each other's arms.

~The Next Morning~

Trunks woke up to some stirring and saw Pan trying to leave his grasp. To tick her off, he pulled her closer. "Trunks let go." She whispered as if talking to herself. *She doesn't know I'm awake. Heh* Trunks decided to lie on her open chest, which got her angry. Pan tried to wake him up, but failed. Trunks hugged her tighter, and started kissing her neck. Pan shivered and realized he was awake. "Trunks I know you're awake, so get off!" Trunks nodded no and kept nuzzling on her neck where her bite mark was. It was so addicting to him for some reason. Pan felt the sudden pleasure hit her when he sucked on her neck. "If you leave a hickey on me, I'm not going to cook breakfast for you!" she scolded. Trunks's head shot up and got off.

Pan laughed and stepped into the bathroom. Trunks watched her leave and slapped himself on the forehead for falling into her trap. He got up and stepped inside the shower with her. Pan felt the cool air, so she turned around. She saw Trunks and tried to back away. He leaned in and snatched a peck on the lips from her. "From now on, I want a good morning kiss, and a good night kiss." Pan cocked an eye brow at him. "Why?" Trunks pushed her against the shower wall. "Because I love you so much." Pan kissed him and pulled him to the steaming water. "Ow, why is it so hot?" he cried. "It's to keep perverts, like you, away."

"Stop calling me that. You didn't think I was a pervert last night when you were crying out my name, over and over again." Pan blushed angrily. "You idiot!" Trunks laughed and the two took their showers. After putting on a black Tank top and some blue jean shorts, she stepped out of the bathroom. Trunks put on a black shirt with jeans. He walked to the kitchen where he found Pan cooking breakfast.

He went up to her and kissed her neck being attracted to her bite mark again. "Trunks stop! We're going to get burned." She laughed. "I can't help it. You smell so good. Maybe we can" Pan shrugged him away. "No, last night was enough. You didn't tell me it was close to being a full moon." Trunks took a seat at the table. "If I did, you wouldn't have been moaning in pleasure last night." He smirked. "Ugh! Well not tonight, it's a full moon." Trunks watched her bring his 10 pancakes to him. "No it's not! It's going to be a half moon." He argued. "Whatever you say, Trunks."

Pan sat down and ate her own pancakes. Trunks poured syrup onto his and stuffed his face in. They ate in silence until they finished. Trunks washed his and Pan's plate and stretched. "What do you want to do for now?" he asked. Pan gave him a mischief look. "How about a good spar?" Trunks smiled and nodded. "You're on"

YAY CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! I wrote this just now! Good thing I wrote it on my notebook so I could check for errors. Hoped you like the lemon and the chapter. Next chapter will be about Trunks's and Pan's spar, but there will be something messing up their training. SEE YAZ! Please READ AND REVIEW! I only got about 3 in total last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DRAGON BALL Z!

Chapter 4: Strange Reactions

Trunks got into some training clothes, while Pan changed into some shorts and a sports bra. When Trunks opened the doors to their new gravity room, he was left shocked once again. Pan was showing more of her curves. Trunks was amazed. He had never seen or felt this Pan. "When did you get those?" he asked slyly walking closer to her. Pan blushed and crossed her arms to cover her chest. "That's none of your business." Trunks grabbed her by the waist. "It is since I'm the one who gets to play with them."

Pan shivered at the seductiveness in his whisper. Trunks laughed and pulled Pan into a kiss. She kissed back, but she then kicked him in the gut. Trunks broke the kiss to grab his stomach, and coughed out for air. Pan smiled.

"That's what you get." Trunks smirked and punched her in the face, making her crash into the wall. Pan grew mad and threw a KI ball at him. Trunks dodged it, but his distracted mind allowed Pan to kick him in the back.

Trunks got up and went after her. They punched and kicked each other for a good hour straight. Pan got an idea. While Trunks tried to stand up, Pan tackled him back to the ground. Trunks stared at her, and she smirked. He got the message and rolled them over. He began to kiss her passionately, but she broke the kiss.

"No Trunks, that's not what I meant." She tried to push him off her, but he wouldn't budge. He planted kisses from her lips to cheeks to neck. Once he got to her neck, he lost control. The bite mark he placed on her drove him insane.

He tried to snap out of it. It was intoxicating him with his mate's scent. Pan kept her moans silent as she kept trying to remove Trunks. "You have to stop this, right now." Trunks didn't listen. He kissed her mark, making her moan. He began to suck on it, which got Pan fuming. "You better stop right now mister, or it's the couch for you tonight."

Trunks somehow got in control and removed himself off of Pan. He stood up and leaned against the wall. He stared at her with gleaming eyes that said 'want'. Pan was frightened by this new Trunks.

She was afraid it was because of their bond. ~Trunks are you ok~ she sent him. Trunks kept eyeing her up and down. Pan gulped and searched for the door. Trunks took notice and let out a tiny growl from his throat. Pan was startled and put her eyes back at Trunks.

It seemed to her that he didn't want her to leave. She tried once more. ~Are you feeling ok~

Trunks seemed to get her message. ~Yeah, I'm fine honey. I just don't want you to leave~

Pan became wide eyed. ~Why not~ she asked him. He smirked. ~You're mine. That's why~ She moved away slowly, making Trunks come closer. Pan walked back until she was at a dead end with the wall. *Crap* she thought. Trunks stopped. He leaned in to take her scent.

Pan was confused. *So my bite mark is the cause?* Trunks looked up at her. ~I can hear you~ Pan got startled and made a run for the door. Trunks laughed to himself. As if nothing occurred, he appeared right in front of Pan, blocking her way out. "Trunks, you need help." Trunks smiled warmly, but daring. "and you're the only one who can calm my urges." Pan inhaled deeply. She didn't know what to do.

~Please Panny, it's the only way until I figure out how to fix this~ Pan now knew he wasn't in control. She nodded and lowered herself down leaving Trunks with suspicion. Pan quickly undid his pants and put him inside of her.

Trunks groaned in pleasure. He held on to the wall leaning forward and putting himself all the way in Pan's mouth. Pan sucked harder and faster to get it over with. She tried to enjoy the pain she was causing him. She teased him by licking his shaft slowly. He moaned out her name and pushed in her more. She picked up her pace and he was finally able to reach his climax. Pan swallowed his seed as he came in her. Trunks's deep breaths were now calm ones.

He fell to his knees and landed on top of Pan. They both lay there. Pan waited for him to be asleep before moving away from him. After a while, Pan grew tired and fell asleep.

When Pan woke up, she was in their bed. She looked around for Trunks, but didn't find him. Pan got up and searched for her husband. She found him sleeping on the couch. Pan smiled and watched him sleep. *What got over him?* she wondered. Pan grabbed some blankets from the closet and covered him up. Trunks stirred a bit and managed to grab Pan. She stopped herself from yelling once he placed his arms around her. He hugged her warmly as his heart beat soothed her.

Trunks slept soundly while Pan tried to figure out why Trunks reacted that way with her bite mark. *Maybe it's a side effect from the bond.* She tried contacting Vegeta telepathically. *What Pan, aren't you supposed to be in bed with my son?* Pan ignored his comment. *I need to know something.* She waited. *Out with it!* Pan winced at the loudness causing Trunks to hug her tighter as if she was trying to get away.

*Well, Trunks has been acting really weird eve since he bit me again.*

*He did what again?*

*He bit me. He's been really demanding and possessive.* she explained. *Is it a side effect?*

*It could be, but you should do what he says for now, or you'll end up getting hurt. If it is, then it should where off by tonight or tomorrow morning.*

*Thanks Vegeta.*

*Yeah, yeah. Just don't let him find out you talked to another male.* he warned.

*Got it.*

*And Pan?*

*Yeah Vegeta?*

*Don't let him mark you again. Each time gets worse. Bye*

*Ok bye.*

Pan got concerned. She felt Trunks's kisses all over again. She giggled as she tried to move away. "Enough already, Trunks." Trunks growled and turned her around, so that she faced him. "I love you Pan." He whispered. Pan frowned slightly. He didn't call her Panny. Trunks became worried that she hadn't responded. "Is everything alright?" Pan was startled. "Yeah, I'm good." Pan somehow freed herself and walked to the kitchen.

Trunks removed the covers and followed her. Pan tried not to acknowledge him, but it was hard since he kept staring at her.

She made them some sandwiches and placed them on the table. Trunks looked at the food, and then back at his wife. "Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked. Trunks nodded and began eating his 10 sandwiches. When he noticed she wasn't eating, he stood up and picked her up. She yelped. Trunks sat her down and placed half of the sandwiches in front of her.

Pan stared at him. "Eat." He stated bluntly continuing his meal. Pan obeyed him and ate. Her Saiyan appetite was gone, for she was taking little bites. Trunks finished, but waited for her to finish. Pan lost her need for food. Trunks kept staring. All of a sudden, Pan went running out of the kitchen. Trunks sat there stunned at her speed.

He got up and looked for her. He found her in the bathroom throwing up. At first, he was confused as to why she was throwing up, but he figured it was the food. "I'm sorry I made you eat." Pan yelled at him. "YOU IDIOT! NOW I'M THROWING UP! Trunks stayed silent at her outburst. He let go of his ears and knocked on the door lightly. "Go away!" Trunks got hurt by this, and sat down in front of the door. He lay back on the wall and waited for Pan to come out. After a while, he heard the faucet turn on. Pan stepped out of the bathroom and saw Trunks on the floor looking at her. She ignored him and walked right passed him. Trunks stood up, followed her, and then wrapped his arms around her.

Pan laughed and tried to escape. Trunks and Pan slowly made their way to the living room. They sat down, but Trunks rested his head on Pan's shoulder. Pan reached for the remote. She turned on the T.V to see what was on, but she wasn't pleased.

Trunks watched whatever was on. Pan soon grew nauseous again and ran back to the bathroom. Trunks fell to the seat of the couch and lay there. *Don't tell me she's* he didn't finish the thought because Pan called him. He went to the bathroom and stared his mate. "Yeah Panny?" he asked gently. Pan realized he was back to normal, so she told him, "How are you feeling?"

Trunks leaned against the door frame. "Fine, I'm trying to overcome this stupid thing that's happening. What about you?" Pan threw up again, but this time got furious. "What do you think?" she asked coldly. Trunks raised his arms in defense. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Pan gave him a glare and stood up to wash her mouth again.

Once she cleaned up, Trunks got the courage to ask, "Do you need to see a doctor?" He was expecting a punch to the face, but, instead, he got a tackled by very happy wife. Trunks tried to walk back, and met the wall, holding him in place. "Yes, Trunks please. I love you so much." Pan pulled Trunks into a deep kiss. One that he couldn't stop. He tried to pull her off, but she held on tightly.

"Come on, Panny, you have to see the doctor." He said between kisses. Pan ignored him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Trunks knew where this was heading. "No Pan, let's go." Pan pouted and jumped off.

"You're no fun." She whined, crossing her arms. Trunks rolled his eyes. He grabbed his car keys, but slapped himself on the forehead. Pan smirked at him. "Forgot you're car got blown up?" Trunks glared at her. Pan smiled and walked passed him. He followed her gaze and saw that she pulled out a capsule.

They walked outside. Pan pressed the capsule open, and out came a convertible. Trunks hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the car. Pan was about to step in, but Trunks picked her up, and placed her in. he then tied her up. Pan kissed him on the cheek as he was about to leave.

Trunks drove them to the nearest hospital there was. They stepped inside the hospital. Once Trunks told them who he was, they took Pan inside in less than 10 minutes. Pan had Trunks wait for her outside. Trunks sat there waiting. He noticed all the stares he got from people since he was the CEO of Capsule Corp. He sighed deeply and mentally slapped himself for bringing her to a public doctor.

As Pan entered the room, she lay down on the bed and waited. She rested her eyes and tried to think of what could happen. *He might not like the idea, but there is nothing I can do. He was the sex craving idi…* she stopped herself from calling him that. After a few minutes, the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Pan Briefs. I'm Doctor Mika Takanawa." Pan nodded. "Hello." She greeted. The doctor checked her blood pressure and heart rating. She then asked her, "Do you have any illnesses?" Pan nodded. "Yes, but I only get nauseous."

She wrote it down and took out some blood. Pan winced at the pain. After she cleaned up her wound, she said, "I'll be with you in just a moment." The doctor left the room. Pan sat up and waited. She kept asking herself questions. Is Trunks going to like this? Will he leave me? Pan pushed them away when the doctor came back. She had Pan's results in her hand.

Doctor Takanawa gave Pan the envelope. "Would you like me to call in your husband?" Pan looked at her. "Yes, please." The doctor smiled and left the room once more.

Trunks sat there wondering what was taking Pan so long. He watched two little kids, about the age of 6, playing hide and seek. He smiled at the thought of his own kids playing like that. He then heard a nearby baby cry its heart out. *Are babies really that loud?* he wondered. He then thought he wasn't going to be getting any sleep if Pan did have a baby.

"Trunks Briefs" Trunks turned around and stood up. He followed the doctor to where Pan was. Once there, Doctor Takanawa left them alone.

As Trunks walked in, he noticed the envelope in Pan's grasp. He sat beside her. Pan kept staring at the ground. Trunks waited for Pan to tell him the results, but she handed it to him instead. "Please Trunks." she said. Trunks opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper. He read through it, showing no emotion. Pan got worried. All those thoughts were coming back again.

Trunks put the paper back inside and placed it on a nearby counter. He looked at Pan and smiled happily. Pan looked at him with confusion. "We're going to be parents!" He pulled Pan into a big hug. "You're going to be a mommy!" he yelled. Pan laughed. Trunks never thought he would react like this, nor did Pan.

Pan got tears in her eyes. "You're going to be a daddy, Trunks." Trunks hugged her tighter. Once they finished celebrating, they took their leave.

Trunks helped Pan into the car, and he drove them back to their honeymoon home. Pan held onto Trunks's hand. Pan felt his emotions sky rocket. He was so excited and happy that he almost hit a car coming towards him. Trunks turned slowly to Pan only to be met by a death glare. He laughed innocently, but Pan punched him the arm. "Ow! Man the hormones are starting already?" he joked. Pan growled and crossed her arms.

Once they got home, Trunks wouldn't leave Pan alone. He watched her every move to see if he would see catch a difference in her. Pan took notice, and looked at him. "What are you staring at?" Trunks smiled and went to go hug her. He gently whispered, "You and our daughter." Pan blushed and pushed herself away from him.

"What daughter?" she asked. Trunks tried to reach for her again, but Pan grabbed his arms. "_Our _daughter." He placed kisses on her neck as they walked to the kitchen. Pan kept trying to move away, but he was right behind her, holding her in place. "How do you know it's a girl?" Trunks shrugged. "Because that's what I want." Pan rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted a boy." Trunks shook his head, and turned Pan around. "Nope, I want a girl." He kissed Pan gently. She responded to the kiss by pushing him off.

"You need to control your excitement." Trunks cocked in eyebrow and smiled. "You're the one to talk." Pan stared at him. She then walked away to start dinner. Trunks followed her. Pan stopped him. "No, you go watch T.V. or go do something else while I make dinner. I don't want you smothering me." Trunks growled. This surprised Pan.

"Why?" he asked. Pan stayed silent, but she forced out, "I want to be alone right now, that's why." Trunks frowned and walked away.

Trunks opened their bedroom door, and stepped inside. He decided to take a nap before dinner was ready.

As she put all the vegetables into the cocktail, she sensed Trunks KI go down. *I guess he fell asleep.* She started placing the shrimp into the bowl and placed it in the center of the table. She opened the cabinet door to look for anything she can add to their cocktail, but found a whole bottle of alcohol. *I'm not even 21and he planned on making me drink. The nerve of that man.*

She placed the bottle back inside and closed the doors. She decided to go call Trunks. She walked up the stairs and through the hallway to their room. Pan slowly opened the door, and found Trunks sleeping on his stomach with his arms under his head like a pillow. She smiled and walked over to him.

She sat on top of him, but he didn't wake up. She began rubbing his back in a soothing way making him shiver. She placed her arms underneath his shirt and continued to massage his back. Trunks tried to shrug her off, but she continued to massage every part of his muscular back. Trunks woke up and felt Pan on top of him. He turned around fast and placed her on top of his lower stomach. Pan smiled warmly at him. He replied the same way and placed his hands on her legs.

Pan quickly removed them. "Not right now mister. Dinner is served." Trunks groaned as Pan got off him. He followed her to the kitchen table and sat down. He waited for Pan to star eating before he served himself. "Do you want me to feed you?" Pan asked. Trunks ignored her. "Hello? Trunks, anyone home?" Trunks snapped himself out of it. "Ummm I'm waiting for you to eat first." Pan looked at him suspiciously. "Why? You don't trust my cooking?"

Trunks waved his hands in defense. "No, it's not that. I just want you to eat before I do." Pan let it go and began to eat. Trunks severed himself and dug in himself. After a while, they both finished and Pan washed the dishes. "Did you make anything for dessert?" Trunks smirked. "Yes, there are about 5 pies in the oven."

Trunks fell out of his chair in shock. "You're having 5 kids?" he exclaimed. Pan realized what he meant. "No you idiot! I meant actual pies, and why is it _my_ kids now?" Trunks laughed nervously, getting up. "No reason." Pan smirked. "So, do you still want dessert?" Trunks looked at her. "That depends, what kind?" he started walking forward to Pan. Pan walked back a little. "What kind do you want?" Trunks smirked.

"Why don't I give you my answer upstairs?" Pan took off running. Trunks watched her go and ran upstairs for dessert.

YAY chapter 4 finished. Please leave your reviews. It hurts that only one person reviewed. Thank you, Mr. Roboto.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for those who reviewed! I announced in my other fanfic that I will write you all at least 10,000 words for each chapter if I get at least 5-10 reviews for both fanfics! Please leave your reviews. I read them all.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DRAGON BALL, Z, or GT!

Chapter 5: Control yourself

After they were done with their love-making, Trunks kept Pan in his grasp. Pan stayed still and allowed Trunks to keep her there. All of a sudden, they heard a loud beeping noise. Pan sat up with a start, making Trunks stand up and put his clothes back on. Pan reached for her clothes and put them on as fast as she could. Trunks ran to the kitchen where he saw smoke everywhere. He started opening windows and doors to let the smoke out. Pan got the kitchen and was surprised to see Trunks removing the 5 pies out of the oven with his bare hands.

"Trunks, those pies are" Trunks threw the pies to the ground and ran to the sink. He sighed in relief. Pan walked up to him. "Are you alright?" Trunks looked at her with a smile. "Yeah," he then mumbled, "Stupid pies" Pan slapped his arm. "Hey don't blame the pies. You were the one who wanted dessert." Trunks turned off the water and dried his hands with the cloth that Pan got for him.

"Who was the one that took off running?" he smirked. Pan sighed frustrated and went to go clean up the pies. Trunks turned on the ceiling fans. Once she finished, Pan looked to see where she could find the off button for the smoke alarm.

She turned it off and sat down on the couch. Trunks came into the living room after spraying air freshener all over the house. He sat next to Pan and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry." Pan rolled her eyes. "It's ok, Trunks. Trunks, Trunks stop it!" he tried kissing her all over again. They lay on the couch as Pan tried to push him off her.

She pushed him to the floor. Trunks groaned at the little pain and rubbed his head. "Calm down." Pan got up and helped her husband up. Trunks grabbed Pan and picked her up. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just excited about the baby." He said, placing Pan in a bridal-style position. Pan held onto his neck. "Trunks, put me down!" he did what he was told and walked outside. Pan followed.

She saw him opening the garage door and walked in with him. "How long do you plan on keeping me here?" Trunks looked at her and smiled mischievously. "At least until your father comes to kill me." Pan watched him mess with some weird gadget. "What do you mean by that?" He stopped what he was doing and sat on the work counter. "Anyone who can sense energy can sense our child's energy." Pan looked at him like he was insane. "Mm, look at it this way, you're pregnant, so your father will kill me, you'll have the baby in about 3 months." Pan was wide eyed. She then fell to the ground.

Trunks jumped off the counter to pick her up.

~4 hours later~

Pan slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, which meant it was still night time. She looked over and saw the clock that read 1:26am. Pan lay back down on her pillow and sighed. She felt a pair of arms go around her, but she let them be. ~You need to be careful when telling me these things~ Trunks chuckled.

~I know. I know~ Pan turned to her side and snuggled closer to Trunks. Before Trunks could attack her with another kiss, Pan took off running to their bathroom and shut the door. Trunks flinched at the loudness.

He heard Pan throw up over and over again. She was tired of the symptoms already. He laughed to himself. ~I'll let you know what are the real side effects~ You could hear Pan slapping herself on the forehead. She walked out after brushing her teeth. "Well I'm not tired anymore." She stated sitting on the edge of the bed.

Trunks knew she would kill him if he mentioned anything sex related. He pulled the covers closer to Pan as if saying 'go to bed'. Pan agreed and lay down on her back. Trunks moved himself to use Pan's forming stomach as a pillow. She gave him a look.

"What, I can't play with my soon-to-be child?" Pan messed with his hair and lay back down to sleep. Trunks stayed there and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, they got up and took their showers together. Trunks somehow got Pan to do their thing in there. Once they got out, Pan was completely flushed. "No more Trunks." she breathed out. Trunks came out after brushing his hair. "You know you loved it." He mocked. Pan ignored him and made them breakfast.

After eating, Trunks helped clean up and decided to ask, "When do you want to leave?" Pan dried her hands and sat down on the chair. "If you want, we can leave." Trunks shook his head. "It's all on you. I mean if we go now, we'll have to let everyone know that there is a psycho path after you, and that you're having a baby already."

Pan sunk down into her chair. "Man, why can't we just have a normal life?" Trunks laughed. "Aww then we wouldn't have as much fun." Pan blushed. "I get it Trunks. You love satisfying your needs. I need to tame you with that."

Trunks smiled at her. "I'll calm down once you start doing your part." Pan glared at him. Trunks kept smiling. "Come on Panny. I'm always the one doing the work." Pan stood up and walked away to their room. Trunks sat there. *She's too shy. I mean I was too, but she got me over that.*

Pan packed her things up. She wanted to end their honeymoon, so that they can live their lives in their own home. She wanted to be with her friends and family already. *Boy do I miss them.* she thought. She started packing Trunks's thing too.

He came in and looked a bit hurt and confused. "You want to leave?" Pan nodded. "Yeah, I figured we can continue this at our actual home." She winked, which caused Trunks to blush. "I guess you're right. Do you need help with anything?" Pan shook her head no. "I'm good, just let me be." Trunks wondered off in search of something to do.

He decided to check his phone for once. A bunch of sounds and rings left him shocked. *Who called me this many times in 3 days?* he asked himself. He checked the voice mails.

"Hey Trunks, it's me Veronica. I just wanted to let you know that I'm waiting for you at your place. See ya there hottie." Trunks grew surprised and continued to the messages.

_Hey homeboy, when are you going to leave that tramp of a whore wife? I'm ready for you babe. ;) Veronica_

Trunks groaned and threw the phone to the ground. He didn't even want to look at the other messages. Pan came in and saw the phone practically broken. "What happened?" Trunks took the luggage from her and took it to the car. "Some girl named Veronica is bugging me." Pan showed no emotion.

"What she say?" Trunks went inside and grabbed the phone. "Ummm give me your phone. This one won't work anymore." She did what she was told. Trunks took out Pan's chip and placed his inside. He then opened up the messages. Pan read them and looked normal. "Have you replied?" Trunks shook his head. "No, I just read them a while ago." Pan took out the chip and handed it to Trunks.

"She isn't bothering you as long as you change your number or cell phone chip." Trunks stared at her. "You're not pissed?" Pan put her hair into a tight ponytail. "No, why should I?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

They got in the car and Trunks drove them home.

Everyone sensed their arrival. Bulma decided to throw a welcome home party, so everyone was at Capsule Corp. When Trunks and Pan arrived at Satan City, they received a call. "Hello?" said Pan. "Hi dear, it's Bulma. Can you guys come over to our place?" Pan looked at Trunks. He looked unsure, but agreed. "Yeah, we'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Ok bye." She hung up. Pan placed her phone in her purse and sighed. "We don't have to go." Said Pan. Trunks kept his attention at the road. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I can tell you don't want to, so why bother?" Trunks stared at her for a moment. "Who said that?" Pan turned to face the window. ~I can hear you~ Trunks blushed and turned to face the road once more. Pan sighed and allowed Trunks to drive them there.

~Capsule Corp~

Bulma had her hand-made robots fix the place up. They prepared all the food Saiyans usually eat and started to get ready herself. Bulla was almost done. She was wearing a nice black dress and had her hair into long curls. She walked downstairs and waited for her mother to come downstairs. Bulma got there and handed Bulla her high heels. "Thanks mom." She said cheerfully. Bulma smiled and ran off to finish herself off.

Vegeta had been done. He didn't change into anything except into his normal training outfit. He was hoping to get a good spar with his son, but Bulma forbid that from happening.

Bulla saw Trunks and Pan pulling into the drive way and jumped up and down. "They're here!" Vegeta grunted and sat down on the couch. "Lightened up daddy. It's only tonight." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away from his daughter.

Trunks helped Pan out of the car. ~You still want to come? ~ she asked him. Trunks sighed. "It's going to be fine." He kissed her forehead and walked her to the front door. Before Trunks could knock, Bulla opened the door and tackled them into an extreme hug. "Bulla, air, important." He choked out. Bulla let go and smiled at both of them.

"Hey Pan, what are you wearing?" she asked slowly looking at her. She had on jeans and a loose shirt that was apparently Trunks's. Pan looked down to see her clothing. "Your mother called on short notice." Bulla grabbed Pan by the arm and pulled her inside. Trunks followed them and knew this wasn't going to be pretty. "Mom, Trunks and Pan are here!" Bulma ran downstairs and greeted them.

Trunks hugged his mother and had her release her death grip as well. "I don't see the big deal. We were gone for less than a week." said Pan. Bulla sighed and pulled Pan upstairs to her room.

"Here" she handed Pan a short silver dress. "I am not putting on this" Bulla tossed her some heels that Pan dodged. "Are you trying to kill me?" Bulla looked at her and then went to go find her curlers. Pan put on the dress, surprisingly, but left the heels next to her. Bulla came in and plugged the curler. She turned to look at Pan. "Put on the shoes." She said simply. Pan shook her head. "I can't wear them."

"Why not?" Pan gave Bulla the shoes. "Trunks doesn't let me." Bulla wondered why. "Why not, does he think you look bad in them, or does he get turned on by it?" she smirked which cause Pan to blush. "No, no it's not that. I'm just now allowed to wear them right now." Bulla gave her a suspicious look and shrugged. "Fine then, here, put these on." She handed her some silver flats. Pan put them on and smiled at her sister-in-law. "Thank you." Bulla waved her off.

"Don't mention it. I only did it to make my brother drool like an idiot in front of everybody." Pan scowled at her playfully. "You are one awesome sister." Bulla hugged Pan tightly and they both laughed. Bulla sat Pan down on her bed and started curling her hair.

After they finished, they walked downstairs to be greeted by all their friends and family. "Where have you been Pan?" asked Videl. Pan hugged her mother. She said her hellos to everyone except her father. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Trunks searched for Pan and found her outside with Marron. "Hey Pannnn" She turned around and saw him blush. She smiled and turned back around. Trunks shook his head back into reality and tapped Pan on the shoulder. She ignored him which caused Trunks to let out a low growl. ~What's wrong~ she asked. Trunks tapped her shoulder again. "I'll talk to you later Pan. It looks like Trunks wants his wife back." She joked. Pan laughed and waved her good bye.

Trunks looked at her. "Are you ok?" she asked. Trunks began to look like he was getting that sickness again. Pan got wide eyed and took him under a tree. "Trunks, not now, please. All our family and friends are here." Trunks completely ignored her and pushed her against the tree. He began placing kisses all over her neck. Pan kept her moans quiet as he kissed their bond mark.

She tried pushing him off, but he pressed his body closer. He placed his hands around her and kissed her on the lips. Pan didn't kiss back, which made Trunks break the kiss. Pan didn't speak to him. "I'm fine. I was just messing with you." He laughed while saying that to her. Pan gave him a death glare and punched him in the arm. He winced and held onto his arm still laughing.

"You idiot! Just for that, no sex for a week." Trunks stopped his laughing and stared at her with hurt in his eyes. "That's not fair!" he whined. Pan started noticing everyone coming outside for dinner. "Too bad. Besides you still have 2 months before we can't have sex anymore." Trunks's eyes widened and he grabbed Pan. "Hey let go." Trunks walked her to where everyone was.

~Torture me, I'll torture back~

Pan stayed silent and sat down on the table. Trunks scooted over to her, while everyone dug into their food. As everyone ate, Goten decided to break the ice.

"Hey Trunks, how was the honeymoon?" The two blushed, but nobody heard his question. Trunks glared at him and whispered, "I'll let you know later." Goten took the hint, and finished eating.

Once everyone finished, all the 'adults' went into one room and the rest went into Trunks's old room.

"Are any of you guys bored?" asked Bulla. Pan puffed some of her hair out of her face. "No, we're having a blast." She said sarcastically. Trunks looked at Goten and smiled mischievously. *Want to play?* he asked him telepathically. Marron and Uub noticed how the two half Saiyans were planning something. "So you guys want to play something?" Trunks asked innocently.

The females all looked at him. "Like what? We're all with someone, so we can't play anything that daring." said Marron. Uub agreed. "Yeah, there's no point." Goten smiled at everyone. "We can always change it up a notch." Pan looked at her uncle and saw Trunks smiling as well. "What are you two planning?" she asked.

Bulla now noticed the way they were acting. Trunks stood up and sat down on the couch that was placed there. "We have this game we just invented."

"Which is?" asked Uub. Goten stood up as well and had everyone stand up. Pan looked over at Trunks.

"Ok, first of all, has everyone here lost their virginity yet?" asked Trunks. They all froze and blushed. He saw Goten and Bulla blushing redder than everyone and gave Goten a punch to the arm. "That was for sleeping with my sister even though I gave you consent." Everyone laughed as Goten blushed until he was red as a tomato.

"I'm guessing that was all a yes, so we can play this game without messing up anyone's relationship." Bulla glared at her brother. "What's the game?"

"We'll all play in teams. Me and Pan, You and Goten, and Marron with Uub." Everyone nodded. "It's basically like spin the bottle except you have to do this with your partner. Anything is legible." They all stayed silent. Goten walked up next to him and whispered, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Our parents are all out in the living room."

"You think they're not playing some stupid game too?" Goten thought about it and sat down next to Bulla. "So we spin the bottle, give whoever it lands to some sort of dare, and they have to do it?" said Marron. Trunks nodded. "Yes, but you have to state the dare before you spin."

Everyone nodded. "Ok, who goes first?" said Goten.

Chapter 5 finished YAY! R/R!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy December everybody! Sorry it took me this long to update! ! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: DBZ is NOT mine!

"Who goes first?" Trunks asked them. Everyone didn't respond, as he expected, so he turned around. "If no one is going to volunteer, then I guess we'll have to include shots if you choose to not do the dare." The whole group went pale, and Goten raised his hand up. "We'll go first." Bulla smacked him on the arm. "You idiot!" she yelled. Goten covered his ears.

"What? It'll be fun." He joked. Bulla sighed and smacked herself right on the forehead. Trunks walked to the closet and took out two bottles. One was empty. "Where did you get those?" asked Pan. Trunks smiled innocently. "One was already finished, so I picked it up from where our parents all were, and the other one was the one at our honeymoon home."

Everyone laughed as Pan punched Trunks on the head. "I love you too Panny." He winced. Pan growled at him, which made him shut up. "Ok, let's begin. Who wants to make the dare?" Pan volunteered. "I won't make it so difficult for you guys, so I want you two to kiss for 10 seconds while we all take pictures of you." They both gulped.

Bulla quickly grabbed Goten and pressed her lips against his. They all took their pictures before they finished. Goten sat there delusional. "You ok?" asked Majuub. "Mmhmm." He smiled. Bulla rolled her eyes. "It's our turn to spin, so give me the damn bottle." Trunks handed her the bottle and stopped her from spinning it.

"State your dare first."

"Does the spinner make the dare, or both?" asked Majuub. "It's the spinner's choice." He nodded. Bulla thought about it for a moment before saying, "You have to go to my father's gravity room and turn it on to 500 times gravity. Just make sure my father doesn't see you. He's bound to be there."

Everybody was scared. No one wanted to be picked for that. As Bulla spun the bottle, everyone in the room was hoping it wouldn't land on them.

"Alright, Trunks, Pan, go mess with my father!" cheered Bulla. Pan glared at Trunks as they flew out through the window to do the dare.

Bulla, Marron, Goten, and Majuub all watched from the window. Trunks opened the door and sensed that his father was downstairs, so he quickly made his way to the control panel. It was on 10, so his father would be feeling the dramatic change. Pan pressed enter and they both left running back to the window.

They moved everyone out of the way, and locked all the doors and windows. "It's for safety." Trunks explained. They agreed and sat back down. Before Pan took the bottle, they heard Vegeta's loud yells. They freaked out about him assuming it was them, but he never showed up. Pan believed it was safe, so she stated her dare. "You have to" Trunks then whispered to her. Pan nodded and said, "You have to go downstairs, holding hands, grab a can of beer, and make out in the living room in front of everyone. You have to kiss for at least 20 seconds."

Trunks laughed at all of their faces. They were sure to get in big trouble. "Hey, what if it lands on the spinner?" Bulla asked. "You still do the dare. That's why you state your dare first." Pan now got worried. She was an idiot if it landed on them. Thankfully, it landed on Marron. "Oh no, I am not doing it!" she protested. Trunks looked at her. "You have to do it, unless you want to face the consequences?" he offered. Majuub was nervous, but Marron took the risk. "What do I have to do?"

Trunks smirked at them. "You two have to drink this whole bottle of tequila in 1 minute, or you'll be forced into the closet for 7 minutes." The two gulped, but accepted it. Majuub finished half the bottle in 20 seconds, and now Marron had to finish it. "Come one Marron, you have 30 seconds." Teased Goten. Marron shot a death glare, and began drinking the alcohol. She barely finished by 2 seconds, but she was completely wasted.

"ha, pi?" She said. The girls began to laugh at Marron, as the boys tried to calm Majuub down. he was going on about turning himself into chocolate. Once they calmed down, Majuub took the bottle. "You have to get in that closet for 10 minutes, but you have to go beyond seven minutes in heaven."

They stayed quiet, knowing it was bad to take it as a joke. Majuub must've spun it too hard because it kept spinning. After 2 minutes, the bottle finally made its choice.

"Okai, Twunks and Pong, you're down!" cheered Marron. They looked at each other before gulping as they were locked inside the closet. Pan crossed her arms at Trunks, who was smiling at her. "See what you caused!" she shouted. Trunks chuckled. "You're having fun aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter." Trunks slowly made his way to Pan. She backed up until she reached the end of the closet. "Trunks, we are not doing this." She gasped after he placed his hand on her cheeks and leaned in. "We have to unless you want to get drunk already?" Pan blushed and moved his hand away.

Trunks grabbed her by the waist and made her kiss him passionately. Pan was surprised he did so, but she refused to push him away. Trunks kept kissing Pan, as he made them drop to their knees. Pan tried to break the kiss, but Trunks quickly made them go on their backs. Pan moved her hands between his lavender hair.

Trunks kept Pan on top of him to make sure she wouldn't back out of this. He maneuvered his hands inside her shirt and cupped one of her breast making Pan let out a moan. She moaned softly before anyone heard them. Trunks planted kisses all over her body, slowly removing her shirt. Pan felt his hands going crazy for her body, so she started grinding up against him. Trunks grew and began moaning. Pan hushed him by pulling him into a deep kiss that drove him insane.

Trunks wanted to go further, but Pan stopped him from continuing. "We don't have to do anything." She whispered. Trunks pouted. "You're no fun." Pan laughed lightly and got off him. She stood up and put her hair into a tight pigtail. "You look great!" he exclaimed. Pan smiled. "Thank you Trun…." Trunks interrupted her by quickly grabbing her and began sucking on her neck. Pan wanted him to stop. She knew he was going to leave a mark, but that would only mean trouble later. "Trunks, stop!" Trunks growled jokingly, but Pan thought he was going nuts again.

"Bulla, let us out!" she yelled, making Trunks remove himself. He was trying to calm her down, but Pan pushed him away and kept shouting. "Trunks is going insane! Let me out!" Bulla opened the door, and saw the two sitting on the floor completely flushed.

"Trunks went too hard on you?" teased Marron. Pan stood up and walked out of the closet. Trunks got up as well and smiled at everyone. "What happened?" asked Majuub as Pan sat next to him. "Trunks has some sickness that comes and goes. He thinks I'm his, and believes he could do whatever he wants with me."

Trunks noticed all the looks on him. "It wasn't that! I was just doing the dare." He exclaimed. Pan huffed and stayed quiet. "Ok, next dare. You have to give each other hickeys on the neck. The sucking should go for at least a minute." They all agreed as he spun the bottle.

The bottle stopped its spinning and chose to land on Goten. "Go ahead Goten. Bulla can suck your neck after." He teased. Bulla tried to back away, but Goten quickly grabbed her and gave her the hickey. Bulla was so pissed she almost ripped off Goten's neck when it was her turn.

The whole group laughed as Goten tried to back away and somehow couldn't. "It's not that funny! You have to get in your usual sex position, no matter how embarrassing it is." Pan, Marron, and Bulla were the only ones quiet. It seemed it was the only topic not worth speaking. Trunks sent Pan a bond message which got her pissed off even more. ~I actually want that bottle to land on us~ Pan punched him in the arm.

Goten spun the bottle as fast as he could without breaking it, but it took a while to stop. After who knows how long, it stopped. "Ok, Pan, Trunks, get to it." Exclaimed Goten. Trunks winked at Pan which made her blush. Trunks grabbed her arm and placed her under him before she could do anything. "How long?" He asked trying to keep Pan still. His legs were separated, so he was getting worried that she'll kick him soon. "Until the next spin."

Trunks groaned and looked at Pan. "Just get the bottle, say your dare, and I'll get off." Pan tried pushing him off, but it was no use. She grabbed the bottle and said, "Next couple has to say who was the first person they slept with, including time and place." Trunks laughed at their faces. He was getting tired of being in the position though.

The bottle stopped on Marron. "Yay!" she yelled happily. Majuub was blushing as Marron proudly stated it all. "My fwist waaz Yamcha at Capsule Crap 2years ago." Everyone looked grossed out or shocked. "Why Yamcha?" asked Bulla. Marron shrugged. "He juzts cames ovr." She began to get hic cups. "Your turn Majuub." Said Marron. "Well my first was a girl from my village named Lily. We had our first night at my place about 3 years ago."

Everyone laughed as Marron crossed her arms. "Jerk!" she yelled out. "At least my first was not a sixty year old man!" the crowd grew quiet before Marron glared at everyone who was holding in their laughter. Pan noticed Trunks was still on her. "Trunks, get the heck off me!" she yelled making him lose all balance and fell on her. "Sorry." He grunted getting off.

Pan rolled her eyes and gave the bottle to Majuub. "I want to do the next one!" Marron said taking the bottle from him. "The next couple has to pretend they're pregnant and tell the mother's father!" Pan looked at Trunks. ~At least now's a good time~ Pan sighed. ~You better hope it doesn't land on us~

"Goten, Bulla, you're up." Bulla slapped Goten. "What was that for!" Bulla glared at him. "For accepting to play this stupid game!" The two walked downstairs. Goten stopped all of a sudden. "What's wrong Goten?" asked Trunks. "I just remembered who Bulla's father is." Trunks fell to his knees laughing. "Good luck!"

"I'm about to lose an uncle." Pan said sarcastically. Bulla placed a hand on his shoulder. "They never said we couldn't tell them it was a joke after." Goten nodded and kept walking. Once they got downstairs, they saw all the adults laughing. "What do you want?" asked Vegeta. It looked like he was done with his training. "Ummm. Bulla and I are…. Having a child" he blurted out. No one said anything. "We know." Said Goku smiling. Bulla gave Goten a weird look. "What?" he asked.

"We all know Bulla's pregnant. So is Pan." Vegeta stated calmly. Trunks slowly walked back up the stairs trying not to let anyone see him. "Trunks, you better stop right there!" said Gohan. Trunks immediately took off and ran to one of the rooms before flying out the window. Gohan flew out the door chasing after him. "Mom" Videl looked at her daughter. "He'll be back." She said worriedly. "I know, but he won't be the same for sure." She replied. "You shouldn't have let him mark you again. That's why you got pregnant." Vegeta pointed out.

"I get pregnant because of that?" she asked. "Yes, the first time was a new moon, but your honeymoon night" Pan slapped her forehead. "It's ok Pan. That just means we're going to have our babies together!" exclaimed Bulla. She hugged Pan tightly and cheered happily making Pan laugh. "What were you guys doing?" asked Krillin. "Oh…nothing daappy. We were juzts playzing arouse." Marron said coming from the stairs. "Why are you drunk?"

"Dare." She said bluntly. Majuub grabbed Marron and headed for the door. "Nice to see you all again. Same to you Pan! Have an amazing night! Bye!" Majuub ran off before anyone asked what their dare was.

Pan, Bulla, and Goten all sat down with everyone else. They were all waiting for Gohan and Trunks to come back. "What's taking them so long?" asked Pan. "He's probably dead." Said Goten. Pan shot him a death glare. "You're lucky Vegeta even accepted you!" Goten waved his hands in defense. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Pan kept glaring at him, but Videl held on to her arm. "Pan, dear, it's not good for you to stress out." Pan crossed her arms and stayed quiet. Bulla couldn't help but wonder how they all knew.

"How did you guys know I was pregnant?" she asked. "We sensed the child's KI." Goku said. "Well I'm so happy for the two! They're going to have kids and they'll grow up together!" Exclaimed Bulma hugging her daughter. "You're right! We should be celebrating this instead of waiting for those two!" said Chichi. Pan didn't want a party. She wanted her husband. "Can I go check if they're outside?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her. "Possessive?" Pan glared at him.

"Shut up!" she said as she left outside. When she opened the door, she found no one outside, and it was already dark. She sat down on the grass and waited for one of them to come.

After a few minutes, Gohan landed in front of the door. He hadn't noticed Pan laying on the grass. "Where's Trunks?" she asked softly getting up. Gohan turned around surprised to see her there. "He's at your guy's house."

"Why? What did you do to him!" she demanded. "Nothing, I just talked to him, congratulated him, and he told me he'll be picking you up once the party was over." Pan stared at her father. "Why didn't he come?" Gohan shrugged. "I have no idea. All he said was that he didn't want to come back to the party."

Pan sighed. "If he's hurt in any way, I'll make sure you end up the same way you left him." Gohan nodded and gave Pan a tight hug. Pan hugged him back. "Congrats on your first child. I wish it wasn't so soon, but I'm still glad that you're having my grandchild." He said. Pan smiled. "Thank you papa." Gohan let go and walked inside with Pan.

They all turned around and didn't see Trunks. "What happened?" asked Videl. "Trunks left back home. He'll come back later." said Pan.

Since Pan said it, no one was worried. As soon as she got the chance, Bulla took Pan to the backyard. "What's wrong Bulla?" Bulla looked around before speaking. "Do you want to go out?" she asked smirking. Pan rolled her eyes. "Not this again." Bulla pouted. "Oh come on. This is probably the only chance you'll ever get." Pan shook her head.

"No, we have to be the better person for our kids. We'll go out once we're legal age." They both laughed and sat down on one of the picnic tables. "So, when did you and Goten, you know?" Bulla blushed. "It was shortly after you two left. Once the party was over, Goten and I when out and came back to my place." Pan smiled. "So we get pregnant at the same time. Was Goten surprised?" she asked.

"He wasn't as surprised as I would've expected. When I told him, he hugged me and said 'I knew, I knew it' over and over."

"I have a feeling this was a set up." She said thinking to herself. Bulla looked at her. "What do you mean?" Pan snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "I think the boys planned this pregnancy." Bulla was found shocked.

"How?" she asked. "Well remember when Trunks punched Goten and told him, 'That's for sleeping with my sister even thought I gave you consent'?" Bulla nodded. "The two already knew about the full moon, so they had to have planned it. They both wanted a child so had us pregnant at the same time, so we could be happy." Bulla had a disgusted look on her face. "He's going to get it big time." she mumbled. Pan laughed.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth looking into." Bulla agreed and they both went back inside. "When they entered through the back door of the kitchen, they saw all the women cooking.

"Isn't it a little too late to eat?" asked Pan. "Saiyans are always ready to eat, and this is just for take out." Said 18. Bulla walked up to her mother and whispered something. "Of course you can." She replied. Bulla grabbed Pan's hand and took her downstairs. "Where are we going?"

"To my mom's lab. She said we could check out how our babies are doing." Pan put her hands on her hips. "I already checked. It was yesterday."

"No, this is different. It checks everything. For example, it can check the baby's power level!" she said happily. Pan smiled and sat down on Bulma's work chair. "So, do you want to go first?" Bulla shook her head. "You go first. I know how to work this thing better than you" Pan smiled and punched Bulla lightly.

Pan lay down on the small bed that was laid out. She rested her head and lifted her dress slightly. Bulla placed some liquid on her stomach and began moving the mechanism around. "Pan looked at the screen. "Wow, Pan! Your baby is strong!" Bulla yelled. Pan looked at the screen. "You're right! It has a power level of, 5,000 so far!"

"It'll get stronger once it's more developed. I believe you might have twins!" Pan almost fainted at those words. "You're kidding?" Bulla shook her head and pointed out where the extra baby was. "Are you sure? It looks too small compared to the other one."

"It might be something else, but we won't know for sure until your baby's more developed. I'm surprised we get to see our babies already." Pan nodded. "According to Trunks, Saiyan babies are born in about 3 months, maybe 4." Bulla was filled with amazement. "That's so soon! I haven't even gotten married yet!"

Pan laughed. "You could get married whenever you want."

"I want to get married before I start showing, but I don't know if Goten wants to." Pan sat up from the bed and helped Bulla up. "He already proposed. You just have to ask your mom to start planning and he'll just go along with it." Bulla laughed lightly. Pan began placing the same liquid on her.

"I can imagine the look on his face already." Pan laughed. "During or after the wedding?" Bulla glared at Pan playfully before turning her attention to the screen. "Bulla your baby is really strong too!" Bulla was filled with joy. "I can't believe it! My baby has a power level of 4000!" Pan quickly searched for any other things.

"I guess you're not having twins." Bulla kept smiling. "That's a good thing! I don't get to have the extra weight!" Pan frowned. "I can lose the weight with basic training." Bulla sat up. "if Trunks lets you." Pan cleaned the machine. "What do you mean by that?" Bulla shrugged.

"He probably won't let you out of bed once you've had the baby. You know how over protective he can get." Pan sighed. "I just won't listen to him." Bulla rolled her eyes while walking out of the lab behind Pan. "We'll see."

Pan was soon growing really tired and she really wanted to go home, but Trunks still hasn't showed up. Everyone had already left except the Briefs. Pan was sitting on the couch watching some old cartoon she used to watch. There was nothing to do especially when Bulla went to sleep already.

She got up when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she was pulled into a tight hug. Pan tried to remove herself, but he wouldn't let go. "Trunks, I can't breathe." She gasped. Trunks let her go and kissed her gently. Pan kissed back, but scowled at him afterwards.

"Where have you been?" Trunks smiled. "At the house, didn't Gohan tell you?" Pan crossed her arms. "He did, but he said you would pick me up in a while. Have you checked the time?" Trunks turned around and looked up. "Do you want me to take you home or not?" Pan sighed. "Please."

Trunks looked at her before taking her in his arms and flying them into the air. Pan held onto Trunks. "Loosen your grip." He said. Pan shook her head. "There is no way I'm risking it!" she yelled through the air. To mess with her, Trunks stopped his flying and they dropped down. Pan pushed herself away and flew back up. Trunks appeared behind her. "You would actually save yourself?"

Pan laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "I was saving the baby's life." Trunks rolled his eyes and headed towards their house.

When they arrived, the whole house was covered in lights as well. "Did you do this?" Trunks nodded. "Yes, but there's something better for you inside." Pan stopped herself from opening the door. "You aren't going to chase me upstairs, are you?" Trunks blushed a super red and looked away. "No, I can see you're tired right now, and it's been a long day. I knew you wouldn't want to right now."

Pan smiled before hugging him. "I'll give you a reward later." She whispered. Trunks stared at her. "What for?" Pan let go. "For being an amazing husband and soon to be father!" Trunks smiled cheerfully and pressed his lips on his wife.

Pan broke the kiss a bit too soon for Trunks and walked up the stairs. Trunks watched her go. It was torture to keep his hands off of her. Trunks followed Pan to their room, and he was glad she took notice of the new furniture. "Why did you really do this?" Trunks laughed.

"I was bored, and I wanted my wife to be comfortable when she's in bed." Pan laughed, but remembered what Bulla told her. She grew quiet, which made him worry. "You alright?" Pan looked from the ground to meet his gaze. "Yea, I'm fine." She smiled.

Trunks slowly picked her up and lay her on their new soft king size bed. Pan got closer to Trunks and hugged his waist securely. Trunks placed a kiss on her lips before doing the same. Trunks had a feeling that he was going to be in hell until this baby came out, and even then his life wouldn't be peaceful anymore.

A bunch of negative thoughts kept racing through his mind as if it were telling him to bail on his family. He removed those thoughts as soon as they came. Trunks sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Pan. Trunks smiled gently and caressed her soft black hair. "Nothing, Panny, I just love watching you sleep." He whispered. Pan giggled. "Stalker"

Trunks pouted and had her shut her eyes. Trunks yawned quietly before sleeping.

The next morning, Trunks woke up to Pan sleeping on his chest. He looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful and all his, but he couldn't stop thinking about being a bad parent.

This was bugging him, and he forbid himself from telling Pan. The last thing he wanted was for her to either yell at him or to worry herself out.

Pan began to stir, which made Trunks hug her closer to him. Pan looked up at him and smirked. "Want your surprise now?" she asked sitting on top of him. Trunks gave her a smirk. "Not yet, I'll save you for later." Pan kissed him passionately and he proudly accepted it. Pan wouldn't break the kiss, and soon Trunks was already tugging at her shirt.

~I thought you were saving me for later? ~

Trunks blushed and broke the kiss. He looked at her, completely flushed, and rolled them over. "On second thought" Pan laughed as Trunks planted kisses all over her. He reached her neck and stopped before placing his lips there. "What's wrong?" she asked. Trunks removed himself and stood up from the bed. "Nothing, I just want you later." He smirked. Pan crossed her arms and got up.

"You're not yourself." Trunks shot an innocent glare at her. "Don't think I enjoy turning you down." Pan humphed and got changed herself. As she left downstairs, Pan's phone rang. Trunks answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, is Mrs. Briefs home?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked. "It's her doctor, Ms. Takanawa."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll go get her."

"That's not necessary Mr. Briefs. Just let her know that she needs to come in every month for checkups." Trunks cringed at the thought. He didn't want anyone to know that they're Saiyans with a new Saiyan coming along.

"Is it alright if she gets her checkups from my mother? She would love to have you for the delivery though." The doctor took a while before responding. "Yes, of course Mr. Briefs." She replied cheerfully. "Thank you! I'll make sure you get paid the same amount." The doctor laughed before they said good bye.

Trunks walked downstairs and saw Pan cooking breakfast. "What you making?" Pan turned around and smiled. "Your favorite." Trunks walked up to her and kissed her cheek joyfully. "I love you."

"I love you too, Trunks." she laughed. He pulled away and went to go sit down. "Your doctor called." Pan placed his food in front of him. "What did she say?"

"She wanted you to come every month for checkups." He saw the worry look spark in Pan's eyes. "Don't worry. I told her you were getting your checkups with my mother."

"What about delivery?" Trunks began eating. "Shwl ju thawt." Pan sighed impatiently. "Swallow" she asked nicely. Trunks did as he was told. "Sorry. What I said was that she'll do that." Pan got relieved and sat next to him to eat as well.

After breakfast, Pan started feeling sick again. She was in the bathroom all day, and Trunks got worried. "You shouldn't do anymore work from now on." Pan got paranoid. "I'm fine." She gasped. Trunks rolled his eyes. "You haven't stopped throwing up for an hour."

Pan washed her mouth and looked up at him. "Happy? I'm all better." Trunks frowned and let her go pass him. "If you're all better, than I guess we could have some fun right?" Pan stopped and turned around slowly to see Trunks smirking. Pan still felt sick and he knew it as well. Pan didn't want to be cooped up in bed all day, but Trunks would go against it.

"How about later?" Trunks laughed and picked her up. "Stop it Trunks! I don't need rest!" she yelled trying to get off him. Trunks put her down in the couch and sat next to her. "Then what do you need?" Pan leaned against his shoulder.

"I need for you to not be over possessive with me." Trunks frowned at her response. "It's not my fault. "Yes it is. You're over possessive and not to mention, over protective." Trunks sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to try to control your hormones when they finally hit. I don't want a cranky wife to come home to."

"Deal." They laughed and kissed on it.

Like I said before, sorry for updating late. I was working on my other fanfic, Trunks and Pan: A Forbidden Bond, and my newest one, The End or Beginning? I hope you guys can check both out and remember, REVIEW, please, por favor, shite kudasai!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for updating so slow, but I'm working on getting things faster and more accurate. While writing this, I noticed it sounded like a one-shot. I don't know, but it's important to understand what's going on. Once again, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: DBZ is NOT mine!

~1 month later~

After a month of being pregnant, Trunks was getting irritated about Pan's hormones. He just got back from work and was preparing himself. He heard a glass shatter. *Great here we go again.*

"Trunks!" he covered his ears as he walked to her. "Yes." She was in the kitchen table sitting crossed legged. "Can you please pick that up for me?" He sighed. Her hormones changed every 5 seconds. She promised him she would control them, but he lost all hope when she first got her hormones.

"_Hey Trunks, can you come here for a second?" Trunks walked up stairs and opened their bedroom door. He looked inside, but didn't see Pan anywhere. "Pan?" he called out. As soon as he did though, Pan jumped him from behind and maneuvered him to their bed. He turned just in time to lie on his back when Pan straddled him. He was surprised to see her coming to him like this. He was usually the one who got to her first._

"_Are you feeling ok, Panny?" Before she kissed his neck, she stopped and gave him an angry look. "What do you mean by that?" Trunks's eyes went to shock at her sudden coldness. "Nothing, Pan. I just found it weird that you're the one trying to seduce me. That's all."_

_With that, Pan quickly got off Trunks and rushed into the bathroom. Trunks smacked himself on the head. He knew what was coming his way._

Trunks shook his head at the memory. Ever since that day, Pan's avoided him, not only in bed, but by not speaking to him only when she needs help with something.

She's cook for him, but that's only because he'll starve by burning all the food. Once he picked up the broken glass, he threw it away in the trash. Trunks was about to leave until Pan stretched out her arm in front of him. He looked at her with a blank expression as she looked into his clear blue eyes.

Pan smiled at him when he blushed at her clothing. She had on her ripped violet tang top and some khaki shorts that showed off most of her toned legs. Trunks eyed Pan as she got off the table and grabbed his tie that he wore with his suit for work.

She pulled him down slowly and whispered in his ear, "I've been waiting for you all day." Trunks backed away at her seductiveness, better yet, her boldness. He was speechless, which made Pan giggle. She walked closer to him, making him hit his hip on the counter. He didn't know what to do. *This is what she must feel like.* he thought once Pan appeared in front of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Trunks closed his eyes and let Pan do whatever she wanted, or he'll sleep on the couch for anther whole month. Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks's waist and guided him to the couch. He tried to lay his hands out in back of him, but Pan pushed him on to the cushions. Trunks watched her climb on him like a lion preying on her next meal.

He gulped at her reactions, afraid of what she'll do next. His question was solved when Pan slowly unbuckled his pants and removed his belt. He felt his erection growing already, and he knew she took notice of that. She smiled at him with her innocent smile she always gave him when she was about to do something bad.

He wanted to stop her right there, but his mind thought otherwise. *Best not to piss her off right now.* Pan glared at him. Did he hear her? No, he knows how to control that. Pan looked at him with what he called anger. "You ok…" he was completely shut up as soon as Pan pressed her lips against him. He fell into bliss and wanted to take over from here, but he also wanted to see what she had in store for him.

He felt her belly press against him. She was already showing just a bit, but enough to tell she had something in her. Pan started to unbutton his shirt, which he thought was unnecessary, but she thought otherwise.

She slowly unbuttoned each one just because she knew he hated it. She smirked at him for being so tense at her slow moving. He wanted to take her now, but she'll go on a rampage if he did. After the last button was unbuttoned, Pan started unbuckling his belt. Trunks was even more red now. There was no stopping her unless he wanted to keep getting the silent treatment form.

*We're married for a month, and she's already acting like if we've been married for 20 years.* after that thought, Trunks realized it was because she was pregnant, but he then thought about what was it going to be like when his son/daughter is born. "Trunks." she whispered seductively in his ear. Trunks tried to move, but she was driving him crazy as she kissed his bond mark.

"Ye..yes Panny." She began massaging his open chest while removing his shirt. Trunks obliged and got up to take off his work shirt. After that was out of the way, Trunks felt a sudden urge to take charge gain. Pan knew what he was thinking, but it was her turn to have some fun.

He watched her lean for another kiss, so he closed his eyes at the touch. Pan moved her arms from his chest, to his arms, and ending on his hair, pushing herself closer to her mate.

He could feel his groin getting bigger by the second. *She's just teasing me.* Trunks wanted to moan at her grinding, but he knew that's what she wanted. Pan kept tugging at his pants with her legs as if begging him to yell her name.

He hadn't even touched her yet, and she was going crazy for him. Pan slowly moved his hand to her waist, and then her right leg. Trunks ignored her movements until Pan moved his hand, but he didn't do what she wanted. He kissed her back, but that was it. He didn't know how to play defenseless. After their make out session, Pan broke their kiss and sat on him. She crossed her arms and looked at him curiously.

Trunks blinked at her confusingly, but he smiled once he looked where his hand was. Pan followed his gaze and blushed a little. "Why are you blushing? You put my hand there." Pan finally smiled and kissed him all over again.

They both smiled into their kiss. Trunks, finally giving into her needs, moved his hand over her nicely toned and bare legs. Pan pressed against his lips with her tongue for access and Trunks allowed her. Their tongues fought for dominance as Trunks ripped off her shirt. She gasped as she intended to cover herself with her free hand, but he grabbed her wrist.

~You're still too shy? I'll fix that right now~ Pan blushed deeply at his husky and bold seductiveness that she couldn't stop her moans from coming when he massaged her breasts. Trunks deepened the kiss, if possible, and moved Pan's body closer to his. She let out his name in a small gasp, which made him want her more than ever.

Trunks slowly lifted Pan from the couch. She knew he was taking her to their room, so she attached her legs around him securely. As he took the first step, Pan felt her phone vibrating. Trunks groaned when she tried to grab it. She broke their kiss, but he never stopped from pleasing her. "Trunks… Trunks stop." He smirked and kissed her again. Her phone vibrating was driving them both crazy as Trunks pushed them to a wall where Pan was leaning on.

His erection rubbed against her and she couldn't stop moaning. Pan reached her phone and moved her hands around Trunks so she can read it from behind. It was a text and it read,

_Pan, I need you to come over for your monthly check_

_-Bulma_

Trunks decided to get her attention back, so he moved his hands around to change his position. He was now holding her with his left hand while his right traveled south. He began taking off her shorts and removing her panties. Pan almost fell when he started rubbing her clit. Trunks held her tightly while she tried to push him away.

He kept kissing her and made his way to her neck where her mark was. She hated when he did that. Pan also began nibbling on his mark, and he lost grip on her, which let her take control. Pan pushed Trunks further into the hall way and opened their door. Once they entered, Pan locked the door and pushed Trunks onto the soft mattress.

He smiled as she took off her already unhooked bra and toss it aside. Pan crawled on top of him and removed his pants, leaving his boxers that showed his huge erect part. She smirked at him and moved her hands, so that they ripped the fabric and revealed what she wanted.

He began gasping for air when she slowly licked his entire shaft, showing no mercy for him. Traveling up and down wasn't enough for him. He wanted to make her moan for him, but she was in control until this ended.

Pan finally decided to sit on top of Trunks. She noticed his light blush forming when her wet genitalia touch his groin. Trunks bucked his hips and had Pan enter him with a small lift. They both moaned in pleasure. They haven't felt this in a month, but it was worth it. Pan moved up and down, up and down, over and over again to please her Saiyan prince. Trunks moved along with Pan's movements as she rode him hard and deeply never stopping to take breaths.

He wanted her. He wanted her to cum now. Trunks tried to make her go faster, but she slowed down her pace to mess with him. He opened his eyes and looked at her surprisingly, finding her smiling. He arched his back when she moved in deeper to him, taking him full on. Trunks held onto her legs making her wince at the sudden grasp.

She managed to hold onto his chest, and kissing him passionately. Trunks moved one of his hands to remove some hair out of her face before moving to her, waiting to be erected, breasts. Pan picked up her pace, urging Trunks to massage her slower. He lifted her up, so he can suck on her right breast, but she reacted to the sudden move and bucked her hips harder to him. He let out a small groan of pleasure and let her be.

She wanted to be dominating him, so might as well enjoy it. He let go of her erected breasts and moved back to her legs. He felt his climax coming to a near, but he wanted Pan to go first.

Once he felt her walls getting tighter and tighter, he knew Pan was reaching her peak. She lifted herself back up, and continued to please him further. Trunks held onto her waist while he yelled out his name at the sudden pleasure he was receiving. Pan felt her own orgasm reach and contained her yells, but failed to stop her moaning in sweet bliss. She stopped her moving once his seed finished entering her and rested against Trunks's bare chest, feeling his heart beat pounce rapidly.

Trunks waited to get his breath back before making any efforts to talk to her. He placed his hands around her to keep her from moving, and grabbed the sheets from under them. Pan smiled at his gesture and rubbed his masculine chest.

After getting their breaths back, Trunks decided to apologize. "Pan, I'm sorry." She looked up at him confusingly. "For what?"

"For what happened a month ago." Pan looked up at him, her raven black eyes making him fall in love all over again. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Trunks still wanted to take her all over again, but he knew he should wait before making her stress. "I was never mad at you for that." He had them both sit down, Pan between his legs. "Then why have you been avoiding me?" Pan giggled.

"I had to train and you wouldn't let me without worrying too much, so I stopped sleeping with you just so you can focus on work." Trunks crossed his arms. "That is too cruel you know." She laughed now and hugged him. He hugged back and planted kisses on her soft black hair. "I'm sorry I made you think I was avoiding you, and I haven't even talked to you haven't I?"

He nodded. "That's because I didn't want to snap at you for everything. I promised you I would control my hormones, but they would slip whenever I wanted something badly."

"Oh really, then why didn't you snap at me before this?" she blushed and laughed lightly. "I saw how tensed you were from work, and I wanted to try my boldness all over again." He moved from their embrace and kissed her again.

"You could've done that, weeks ago. You know how I am." She shook her head. "I _wanted_ you all worked up for me." She whispered into his ear, making him back away. "Haha very funny." She ignored his sarcasm and got up. Trunks watched her look for her clothes. "They're all over the house. You're going to have to go get them." Pan turned her attention to him.

"I am not walking around the whole house like this." Trunks smirked and got up as well, grabbing a pair of fresh boxers from his small drawer. ~I'll go get them for you, but you need a new shirt~ Pan grabbed fresh clothes as well, ignoring him. She changed into jean shorts and a white tank top. When Trunks finished putting his own pair of pants, he glanced at his new wife.

"What did you do to Pan?" she glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Whatever Trunks." He laughed as he walked up to her and grabbed her waist, pulling them closer. "I love you." She rolled her eyes and headed towards the door until Trunks appeared in front of her. "You're not going to make me _please _you like last time are you?" he thought about what she meant, and quickly waved his hands in defense while blushing madly.

"No, I wasn't in control. I was just going to tell you that you can't go out like that." Pan looked at him like he was crazy. "Why not?"

"You're revealing too much that I may not control myself when we go over to my mom's house." Pan felt a little better.

"Don't think it's because I'm jealous. I just want you safe." She smiled. "From what? A sex craving…." She stopped herself from saying those words. Trunks noticed her emotions drop and quickly comforted her. "I know it's hard for you to forget Zack, but you don't have to worry about calling me that. I know I'm a sex craving idiot who won't leave you alone, but I actually love you."

Pan held back her tears and nodded. "I just wonder what happened, or when are they coming back?" Trunks stayed quiet for a bit. "I wouldn't worry about it. They may have a way to get stronger, but no human body can take so much without overworking their body."

Pan nodded and wiped her face. She grabbed her purse, picked up her hair, and grabbed her car keys. Trunks followed her to the living room where she stopped him. "I'm going on my own." He pouted. "Don't worry. Bulma says the baby's too young to tell the gender." He rolled his eyes and kissed Pan on the lips. She kissed back. After backing away, she messed up Trunks's freshly cut hair, and took off running before Trunks could yell at her.

He watched her go and closed the door. "It's just peace and me now." He sarcastically teased. As Trunks walked around, he found pieces of clothing everywhere. He sighed and started picking them up. He knew Pan would end up scolding him if she found the clothes everywhere.

After cleaning up whatever he could, Trunks entered their gravity room. He looked around and saw a lot of damage done. *She's pushing herself too much.* he went downstairs and turned on the self-fix button. In a flash, the whole place appeared brand new. Trunks left the gravity room and locked the door with a secret combination, so Pan wouldn't train so much anymore.

*She needs to relax.* he sighed and walked inside the kitchen. Looking around for food, he found a small note trapped under the window still. He released the note and read it.

_I know Pan's pregnant Trunks. Keep your guard up once she gives birth. I'm not done with her just yet. _

Trunks lost his cool, and crushed the paper, his eyes glowing, forcing him to turn super. Trunks calmed down before anyone sensed his energy spike. He had to pay a little visit o this guy, or he'll find a way to manipulate Pan again. *She can't know.* He didn't want her to know his secret. The one he told her about him being a virgin was true, but that wasn't his _actual _secret. He swore to himself he would tell her, but not right now that she's going through drastic mood swings.

He quickly blasted the note and threw away the ashes before taking a shower. The cooling water refreshed his mind and allowed him to think properly again. He's been pissed off more than ever since Pan's pregnancy, but it was his fault. His fault. He was the one who got Pan pregnant. He was to blame for the danger that awaits them in about 2 months. _2 months!?_ Did Zack really know about Saiyans?

They should be safe for another 8 months then. *I had to give them that stupid….* He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the cold air hit him. He turned around and caught himself drooling at his naked wife. Pan smiled and stepped in, letting him get fully grown before making a move. Trunks was speechless. He wanted to grab Pan and make love to her all over again, but she did so first …. Again. She began stroking him with her two now warm hands. Trunks groaned in pleasure at the feeling. She drove him crazy.

He needed to think, and Pan wasn't helping. Gasping he asked, "I thought you were with my mom?" she chuckled and bent lower, taking him in. Trunks bucked his hips to her, forcing himself deeper inside her. Pan continued to suck on him, making sure to leave nothing behind.

~It was just a checkup. And I know instant transmission now~ that woke him up. He whispered her name barely audible, but she heard it. Pan knew how to please her mate. Trunks was losing his strength to stay up, so he pulled Pan up and pressed her against the shower wall. He kissed her neck gently and slowly went in her. She yelped at his sudden move, but he silenced her by giving her what she wanted.

Pan dug her nails into Trunks's back, causing him to go deeper. She wanted him to be careful before any damage was done though. ~Trunks~

He kissed her again and deepened his thrusts. She couldn't help but moan, but she had to stop him. ~Trunks listen~

He kissed her mark and, apparently, she forgot all about it. He sucked there for a while massaging her wet breasts. Pan ached her back, seeking for more pleasure from him. Trunks continued his thrusts further and had Pan shouting his name by the time she reached her climax. They both regained their breath before stepping out of the shower.

Trunks grabbed Pan and dried her off. She smiled at him and walked out of the bathroom. "Care to tell me how you know Instant Transmission?" Pan winced. "Ummm" Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "Did you really push yourself that hard to learn that move?" she nodded, which earned a light growl out of her mate. Pan come her hair after she dressed herself in her pajamas.

Trunks had changed already and lay down on their bed. He watched her carefully, trying to find any possible damage caused. Pan looked up at him and frowned. "I'm not hurt. I've been training just to learn that move. No more training for me ok." He turned to his side, pulling the blankets over him. Pan placed the come down and sighed. *Now _he's_ mad.*

Two more months and they'll have a bundle of joy, something needed to complete them. Once this pregnancy is over, she'll forbid herself to have any more kids. Pan heard Trunks's ragged breathing. She went over to where he was facing their balcony window and kneeled down. She removed the blanket covering his gorgeous face. When she did, she found him tightening his eyes as if he was having a nightmare.

Trunks clenched his fists as tears went down his cheek. Pan moved him a little and he woke up, his crystal blue eyes filled with sadness. When he saw Pan in front of him, it's as if he hadn't seen her in ages. He reached out to her and pulled her on top of him. He hugged her tighter and tighter, not knowing what else to do. Pan hugged back, but couldn't let this go.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" he looked at her and pulled her closer.

~It was just a nightmare~ Pan could still hear his voice shatter. She lifted herself up and kissed him. After she broke the kiss she said, "It wasn't _just_ a nightmare. Spill." Trunks looked away and sat up with Pan between him. He didn't want to see her. Pan cupped his face and turned him to her. Trunks looked at her and found worry in her eyes.

How was he going to tell her that he dreamed of her in the arms of someone else?

Chapter 7 is ready to go! Please leave your reviews. Every single one is read and loved. Oh and make sure to add me on Facebook. I changed my name from Son Pan Briefs to just Pan Briefs. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there everyone! To those who reviewed "Where's the rest?" well it's not completed. Hope you enjoy this chapter since it took so long to post. Thank you and have a nice day/night.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.

"Trunks, please tell me what you dreamed of?" Trunks didn't look at her. He stared at their white sheets and clenched his fists in them. Pan noticed him tensing up and sighed. "Is it that bad?" he finally looked at her. His blue eyes were no longer blue. They weren't angry, but she was surprised to them green. She wondered what kind of nightmare he had, and why wouldn't he tell her?

"Pan," she placed her arm on his shoulder and felt his muscles tightening. She waited for his response, but he never said anything.

Trunks felt guilt was over him when she placed her hand on him. Why would he ever dream of her in the arms of another? He looked away. She will hate him if he told her, but what if he didn't? "I'm sorry."

Pan looked confused. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong." Trunks turned around and placed Pan under him. Pan blushed. He smiled at her, but he couldn't hide his worry. Before he could kiss her, Pan got herself back up. "Trunks, no." she said sternly. Trunks didn't comply. He pressed her back down again with a passionate kiss. He wanted to make sure Pan was all his.

Still, she struggled. "Pan, please." She looked up at him. "What's wrong, Trunks?" He got up and sighed deeply. "I dreamt of you with…" he couldn't even finish. Pan had already gotten in front of him and pulled him into a deep hug. He embraced her harder. "Trunks, why would you think that?" He let go of her. "I only dreamt it, but it felt so real." She smiled sadly and helped him up. "I can't believe you fell asleep that fast though." Trunks watched her as she got dressed. "What are you doing?" Pan turned to give him a quick smile and left the room. Trunks got up to follow. When he found her reaching for his keys, he quickly took them. "Hey!" Trunks arched a brow up at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Pan crossed her arms. Once she did though, Trunks remembered she was still pregnant. "I was going to prove something to you, but you won't let me go to the store." He stood there in silence. Pan sighed and snatched the keys. "I'll be back." She yelled as she literally flew out the door. Trunks was still questioning why she had to go to the store.

Pan quickly made it to the store right away. She preferred flying or using Instant Transmission, but she didn't want to risk hurting the baby anymore. She pushed the cart into the different food isles looking for the right supplies. She jumped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "I'm sorry mam. Do you need anything?" Pan smiled.

"Yes I do. My husband and I are a little upset about each other's love, so I…" she stopped as the women dragged her behind some doors. "Where am I?" the lady smiled and handed Pan a gift bag. "It's on the house." She said winking. Pan looked in and blushed. She quickly rushed out of the store and drove home.

*How am I supposed to make Trunks let me do all this?* she asked herself, pulling up on the driveway. ~Let you do what? ~ Trunks asked her. Pan pressed on the brakes a little too hard, making her slam on the steering wheel. ~I hate when you read my thoughts~ she told him. Trunks came out and rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" Pan nodded and got out of the car. He noticed the bag and tried to grab it.

"Nu uh uh, not until you promise to let me do something first." He arched in eyebrow and helped her inside. Pan headed for their bedroom with Trunks right behind her. She locked the door behind them and placed the bag down and untied her hair.

"You know how you told me you dreamt of me with someone else?" Trunks looked like he was feeling guilt all over. Pan stepped up to him and held his hand. "I'm sorry…" he was stopped as Pan pressed their lips together. Trunks moaned at the deep feel of her tongue fighting his own. Pan held onto his hand while her other grabbed his hair, pulling him closer.

Trunks brought her closer, letting her know how much he needed her. Trunks felt something lock around his wrist. He broke the kiss and looked at the handcuffs that now held both his hands. "Pan?" Pan smiled seductively as she pushed him back onto the bed. He lay down and watched her tie up his hands with the headboard. He realized what she was about to do, so he ended up panicking.

"Trunks, stop moving, or this will stop." He froze, confused. Pan reached for the bag and took out a short black lingerie dress that made his groin harden instantly. "Pan, baby, it's late. You should get some sleep."

Pan laughed at that and began walking towards the bathroom. "Pan, please." She completely ignored him and left him there. He sighed thinking of his dream again.

He couldn't remember much of it anymore, but his thoughts were getting wild with images of his mate. He hardened instantly. He groaned at the urge to have her on him. Pan walked out of the bathroom. Pan smiled and straddled him. She felt his groin under her and kissed him passionately. Trunks arched his back at the feel of her on top of him.

She felt right there. How dare he dream of her with someone else especially… "Trunks?" he looked at her. "Yea?" Pan began taking off his shorts. "Who did you dream me with?" He gulped, but that made it worse. "It was Zack huh." It wasn't even a question. "Don't worry about it. After tonight, I'll make sure you're the one limping." He blushed as Pan straddled him. Before she could kiss him, Pan felt a pierce got right through her stomach.

Trunks reacted too fast because he literally broke the head board. His handcuffs still on him carried Pan to the living room. She was panting so fast, Trunks thought she was suffocating. He quickly dialed his mom and had her come right away.

Trunks ran to the door the second he heard a knock. He had already changed himself and Pan while she arrived. Bulma rushed inside and attended Pan. "What happened?" Trunks hesitated. Bulma looked at him and noticed right away. "Ugh, I told her no more intense activities." He watched her take Pan's temperature before handing him a small bottle of pills. "Have her take these until her due date." He nodded. Pan looked at both of them. "I'm in labor!" they were both startled at her outburst.

"No sweetie, they're just cramps." Pan shook her head. "My water just broke!" Bulma looked at her son as she called the hospital. "Fly her to the hospital now!" Trunks did what he was told, after he changed. (He still had shorts when Bulma came ;D)

~Hospital~

"Why the hell are we here?" Bulma slapped her husband on his upper arm. "Pan's in labor already, but it's only been a month!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Pan must've increased her birth rate." She looked shock. "How?" He shrugged.

Trunks didn't know what to do as Pan tightened her grip on him. He felt like he was going to be missing his arm very soon. Pan hasn't stopped curing at him and that was extremely rare. "Pan sweetie, please calm down." he tried. Pan gripped him harder. "Ow!"

The doctor looked up at them. "Don't worry Mr. Briefs, she'll be fine." He nodded and continued to help Pan through her contractions. Finally, she was ready. "Ok Pan, push on the count to three, 1 …2…. 3." Pan felt the harsh pain overwhelm her as she pushed. Trunks held her in place before she tried to hurt someone.

"8, 9, 10. Ok take deep breaths and let me know when you're ready." Pan nodded and notified the doctor she was ready to push once more. "Ok, 1 ,2, 3 push."

One of the nurses tugged Trunks on his shoulder and ushered him to watch his baby be born. As soon as they both heard the baby's loud cries, both Pan and Trunks began to smile in joy.

Trunks kissed Pan on her forehead as she relaxed and regained her breath back. The doctor looked at them smiling and announced, "It's a…"

Haha I know I'm soooo messed up but I think it's the only way to get more reviews even though I don't deserve it. It's taken me forever to write this, but that's only because I don't have the time anymore hope you all understand. I'll try updating as soon as possible and if you haven't already, please add me on Facebook. I'm Pan Briefs. My profile picture is Pan kissing Trunks on the cheek in black and white hehe. sonpanbriefs until next time guys and Thank you! Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Ch. 9 guys. Thank you to those who are still reading my fanfic. I dedicate this to all of you! You all inspire me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: DBZ is NOT mine

Chapter 9: A New Member

"It's a girl!" Trunks and Pan both laughed and cheered in joy as they heard their daughter's cries. The moment Dr. Takanawa brought their baby over to Pan so she can hold her, Pan began to cry. She hugged and kissed her baby on the forehead, proud that she was healthy and here with them.

Her cries were strong and healthy that it made Trunks tear up as well. The nurse picked the baby up, so they can clean her up while Pan rested. The moment the nurse left, everything was quiet. "Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Dr. Takanawa asked.

"I'm not sure. Now that our baby is born, we just want her with us." Trunks agreed. "She's what's going to keep us living. She means everything to us." Pan smiled at his words. "I'm really glad to hear that. By the way, we need to get her birth certificate filled out."

Pan looked pale. "We don't have a name yet." Trunks began thinking of one. "How about Tabitha?" Pan flashed him the smile he always adored. "That's perfect!" The doctor nodded while she wrote it down. "Tabitha Briefs?" Trunks nodded before kissing Pan on the cheek.

"Okay, now just sign here and here along with both your birthdays." Pan took the clipboard and began filling the information while Trunks left to go spread the news to his family. Everyone stood as soon as Trunks opened the doors. Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, and Videl were there along with Chichi.

"Well?" asked Chichi. Trunks grinned. "It's a girl!" The girls went over to him and hugged him madly. As Trunks hugged his mother, he saw Vegeta smiling at him proudly. "When can we see our daughter and grandchild?" Gohan asked. "As soon as they have her ready. You can go see Pan already."

They didn't hesitate to go in. Pan laughed and hugged her parents. Trunks watched them and smiled for the millionth time. He wanted to see his daughter and hold her like there's no tomorrow. Pan looked over to Trunks and had him come over next to her.

"How are you feeling?" She took his hand into hers. "I'm fine. I just can't wait to get out of this place." Videl shook her head disapprovingly. "Pan, you know it's at least 2 days before you can go." Vegeta stepped in then. "She's part Saiyan. She'll heal by tomorrow morning."

"That's awesome!" Everyone laughed. Dr. Takanawa came in with Tabitha right after they sobered. She handed her to Trunks. "Oh my Kami, she's beautiful!" squealed Bulma. Trunks felt proud to have his daughter in his arms for the first time. Pan and Tabitha were his whole life now.

"She looks just like you Trunks." Gohan pointed out. She had Trunks's silver blue eyes, soft lavender hair, and little body that Trunks had when he was born. "Trunks, she's perfect." Pan said. "What's her name?" Chichi asked. "Tabitha Briefs." Both their families loved it. "I'm sorry, but Mrs. Briefs needs to rest and only her husband and daughter are allowed in the room with her."

They all embraced her and said their good-byes. The minute they were all alone, Trunks looked at Pan. "I love you." She took Tabitha from his arms. "I love you too." They kissed each other on the lips, but broke away once Tabitha started crying.

Pan tried rocking her gently until she calmed down. "She's going to be just like you." He whispered while nibbling her ear. Pan giggled and turned to kiss him once more. Tabitha began crying once more. "Oh man! She's never gonna let us do anything at night anymore."

Pan slapped him lightly on his arm. "How can you be thinking of that when we just had our first child?" Trunks shrugged. "My father said you'd heal by tomorrow." Pan glared at his cocky smirk. "Well tough luck for you because I'll be exercising to get rid of all this pregnancy fat."

Trunks pouted. "Awww come on Panny, you look beautiful already." Pan shook her head. "We'll see Trunks." He crossed his arms and looked at his precious daughter and wife. They were finally a complete family. "Pan, you need to rest remember." She glared at him. "Very funny, fine, just let me feed her and I'll get to sleep."

Trunks nodded and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He leaned back and tried to fall asleep, but it was hard to do when his wife and daughter were there. He watched Pan feed Tabitha as any caring-loving mother would. It was a beautiful moment for Pan and her daughter. She felt them bond just by holding her in her arms.

After she finished eating, Trunks carried Tabitha so she can burp while Pan slept. Tabitha began cooing after she burped. "I love you Tabby." Tabitha let out a small yawn and smiled. Trunks kissed her forehead and lay her on her crib. He then went over to Pan and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Trunks?" He turned back before leaving the room. "Don't worry. I'm just getting something to eat. I'll be right back." Pan smiled before drifting back to sleep. He closed the door carefully and walked towards the cafeteria. His cell phone began ringing once he got in the elevator.

"Hello" He answered. "Um yes, is this Trunks Briefs?" He pressed the button to go to the 3rd floor. "This is him." He heard a slight ruffling noise from behind. "I need the money now." A different man said. Trunks stayed silent. Why now of all times.

"We had a deal for 2 more years. Why on Earth are you asking for it now?" He was getting frustrated. He could give this man any amount of money, but he knew it was a bad idea. "Yes, but I think it would be wise to hand it over tomorrow night before something bad were to happen with your wife."

Trunks regretted ever meeting with this guy. "Look, I'll give you half the money tomorrow night and the rest in small payments. There is no possible way to get all that money right now without looking suspicious." There was no noise.

"Deal, you better have 250,000 by tomorrow at 7pm sharp." Trunks sighed in frustration. "Deal." He hung up as the elevator doors opened. Trunks walked out and headed for the cafeteria to eat. No doubt Pan would be hungry by the time he returned, so he grabbed her something as well.

One of the nurses stopped him right before he sat down. "Hell, Mr. Briefs. Here's the prescription for your wife that needs to be signed and here's her permission slip so she can leave the premises once she heals." Trunks placed his food on the table and signed the papers, after reading them thoroughly.

"Anything else?" The nurse smirked and handed him a copy of the papers with her number written in small letters on the top-right corner. Trunks ripped the corner once she left and began eating. *Why can't they leave me alone?* Trunks quickly finished eating and headed back to where his two angels were.

The next morning, Pan woke up feeling completely refreshed. She looked around the room, but couldn't find her husband or baby. She almost panicked until they both came out of the bathroom. Trunks looked extremely tired though. "What's wrong? You look exhausted." He slowly nodded was he sat down.

"Tabby's been awake since 4am and she cries every 2 hours for no reason. I've changed her about 5 times and nothing." Pan held her hands out for her and he gladly gave her to her. "She's probably hungry. You should have wakened me up." Trunks frowned.

"You needed your rest. The faster we leave here, the better." Pan scowled at him as she placed Tabitha on her right breast. "So you starve our daughter?" Trunks laughed. "No, of course not." Pan rolled her eyes and continued to feed Tabitha.

~12:00pm~

"You ready to go?" Trunks asked as he grabbed Tabitha's purple diaper bag. Pan nodded as she buckled up Tabby in her new car seat. Right before they left the hospital, Dr. Takanawa stopped them. "You guys forgot to sign out." Both of them looked at each other. "I thought you did that already?"

Trunks placed the diaper bag down. "I did last night, along with your prescription." The doctor found that strange. "Pan is healthy as can be. I didn't provide any necessary medication for her."

Tabitha began crying, so they took her to the car where Dr. Takanawa searched through her papers. "One of the nurses came up to me and told me to sign two papers." She suddenly turned red. "Oh my, I'm so deeply sorry! I completely forgot I did that! I must've left the papers in your room. I'm terribly sorry."

Trunks smiled forgivingly as Pan entered the silver Lamborghini. The doctor quickly rushed back inside the hospital as Trunks drove them home. Pan smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Trunks." Trunks leaned in for a quick kiss, but forced himself not to. "What's the matter?"

Trunks inclined his head towards the sleeping baby. Pan mouthed 'oh' to him as she got the hint.

They finally arrived home and made their way to their bedroom. Tabitha was sound asleep in her own room and Trunks and Pan were beginning to fall asleep as well. Pan yawned and leaned her head against Trunks. Trunks placed his hand around Pan's waist as she drifted to sleep.

That's chapter 9. I know it's pretty short, but I don't know when I'll get on a laptop, so I didn't want to delay it any further. Please Read and Review. It really motivates me and if I get at least 10 reviews, I'll post a 5,000 word chapter. This counts for both stories. Thank you.


End file.
